The Lost Chapters
by AislinnKiva
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome is an endless love story over time. This is my idea of what lost chapters of the story might be like with a bit of spice mixed in. Rated M: for possible future physical interactions.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own InuYasha or the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi._

_Author's Note: This is my first Fanfic story and I'm excited to share it with you. I found Inuyasha to be such a great story which I never wanted to end. The idea just came to me, and I haven't been able to stop writing in my free time. I'd appreciate any feedback you offer and hope you enjoy the stories._

**The Lost Chapters: True feelings revealed**

I don't know how it came to this…living two different lives, Kagome thought as she stood in front of the Bone Eater's well. She had everything packed in her yellow backpack which was quite heavy. She was about to climb into the well when she heard someone calling her name. "Kagome, Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi called. Kagome sighed and called back to her, "Mama, I have to go. I told Inuyasha I'd be back early today." Mrs Higurashi appeared at the doors of the shrine slightly out of breath. "You forgot the extra potato chips for Inuyasha," her mother said. She descended the stairs and pushed the bags into Kagome's pack and zipped it back up. "Thanks mama, I'll be back in about a week," Kagome said as she hugged her mother goodbye. Kagome turned and jumped into the well and traveled to the feudal era.

When she climbed up the well on the other side, no one was there to greet her. She thought it was strange, but the sun was warm and birds were singing so she walked towards Kaede's village. The village was in her sight when she felt a demonic aura approaching her. She didn't sense any jewel shards, but it was coming right for her. She always left her bow and arrows with Kaede when she returned home, and there wasn't anything useful to fend off demons in her pack. She wasn't far from the village and knew Inuyasha would be there, so she began to run. Kagome was sure that Inuyasha would have either caught her scent by now or noticed the demon's youki*. Why couldn't he just meet her at the well or come get her like he normally does, she pondered.

Suddenly, a large snake-like demon shot onto the path from the forest to her right. Kagome jumped to avoid the attack and landed on her side in the dirt. She took a few seconds to take in the demon. Its deep indigo eyes pierced through her, and his thick caramel scaly skin had dark maroon hexagons in the center of each scale. The fangs appeared silver in the sunlight and positively lethal. The snake looked at her hungrily and slithered close to her. His mouth hung open and his acid like saliva burned holes in the ground. Kagome got up and started backing away slowly. She thought she might be able to make it back to the well and was confident the demon wouldn't time travel with her. If only I had my bow and quiver, she thought. The demon's eyes fixated upon her neck. The necklace with the jewel shards had fallen out of her shirt when she jumped out of the way: it shined bright and pure.

"Such a delectable power you have, once I devour you I shall have no problem gathering more jewel shards," the demon taunted her. "I'd purify you before you could digest me," Kagome answered back. She had stopped retreating and stood her ground with her arms folded across her chest. She had dealt with more powerful youkai* before, she reasoned with herself. At least she could waste time before Inuyasha arrived. "Kukuku*, but I would priestess. You are without a means to defend yourself and once I inject you with my venom you will lose all control of your powers," the snake snickered at her. That came as a bit of a surprise, she hadn't thought about the poison's affect. "Well, in that case, I should be going," she blurted out nervously. She pivoted on the spot and ran for the well, but the snake's tail was quicker. It reached out, grabbed her ankle and thrashed her body against the ground. She couldn't move, her body ached, and the wind was knocked out of her. The demon slithered around her and wrapped its body across her arms and legs. "I am Rydou, devourer of priests and priestesses, you _shall_ become one with me," the demon declared. He began to squeeze her tighter and Kagome screamed from the pain. She felt like she might explode. Rydou moved in for the kill. His large triangular head came at her fast, silver fangs ready to puncture her skin. Kagome closed her eyes and braced herself for whatever would come next. She heard a clang and when she opened her eyes there was Inuyasha: sword out, battling the fangs. He used brute strength to push back the fangs. Quickly, he hacked the snake's tail off where it held Kagome captive. The snake's body fell away from her and he snatched her out of the air and carried her to the ground on the edge of the path. "Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked. She nodded, still a little shaken to speak. But she was happy to see him.

Once he confirmed that she was okay Inuyasha turned back to Rydou who had regenerated a new tail. "So what hole did _you_ crawl out of? I suggest you get back to it unless you want to die," Inuyasha threatened, his voice irritated and his sword swung over his shoulder. "Do you take me for a fool, what's a half demon going to do? I can regenerate any body part you slice off," Rydou retorted. "Keh, in that case, I'll just have to get rid of you in one swing," Inuyasha stated. He pointed his sword at the demon and began his Wind Scar attack. Rydou had heard of this attack and knew that he couldn't thwart it without Kagome's power. The snake demon lunged towards Kagome before Inuyasha's attack was complete. "On no you don't," Inuyasha grabbed for Rydou's tail and swung him around to the other side of the path. Rydou grudgingly realized that he wouldn't be able to get near the girl. He shrunk in size to contain his aura and made his escape through the tall grass.

Inuyasha lacked the desire to chase after him and walked over to Kagome instead. She began to dust herself off and straighten her hair when the half demon approached her. "Geez, I can't leave you alone for one second without you getting into trouble. What _took_ you so long to get back anyway?" Inuyasha accused her as he sheathed tetsusaiga. Her mouth gaped open for a moment as she looked at him in disbelief. She reflected that at first, he was all dashing and there to save her and then, turned into a jerk. "If you wanted me back sooner you should have come and got me. None of this would have happened if you did. And where were _you_? You weren't impatiently waiting at the well and it seemed like it took you forever to get here!" Kagome screamed back. She balled her hands into fists and started to redden. She couldn't believe him. "You're always telling me to stop following you and to back off and then when I do you get all upset!" Inuyasha shouted back. "I do not, but normally Shippou or someone is waiting to walk me to the village!" Kagome yelled. " Hmm, where _is_ everyone?" she questioned trailing off a bit. She spaced out as she glanced around and noticed that they were alone.

"There was a rumor of a jewel shard to the West. I was going to go alone, but they went ahead and said I should wait for you. It's obvious you can't take care of yourself…Keh. Shippou went with Sango and Miroku, since he doesn't like to stay with me when you aren't around. I should have made Miroku stay. You shouldn't even go back to that place any way, all you do is complain about tests and not having enough time to study. So why bother?" Inuyasha finished, folding his arms across his chest. Kagome's knuckles started turning white and she tried hard to fight back the tears that were threatening to spill out of her eyes. "You idiot, if I had my bow I wouldn't _need_ your help. If you didn't want me to come back you should've just said so. I suppose you can find the jewel shards without me then. Hmmmph," Kagome finished, turning an interesting shade of pink. Kagome noticed that he had avoided one of her questions instead of the usual mind your own business line. He also stared at the ground and kept his distance instead of in her face like their usual arguments. "Inuyasha, you weren't _in_ the village were you?" Kagome asked. All expression left her face and there was no emotion in her voice. Inuyasha picked up on this and his ear flicked as he started to look nervous. Inuyasha glanced over at her but was avoiding her gaze. Kagome knew that he only looked at her like that when he was recently with Kikyo. Kagome's body relaxed all tension and he could no longer smell fresh tears. The guilt started to creep up on him, as the silence lengthened. Kagome gave the 'sit' command softly and stalked off to the village. Inuyasha thought it better to lie in the dirt instead of going after her.

* * *

*youki - demonic aura/energy  
*kukuku - evil laughter  
*youkai - demon


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own InuYasha or the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi._

**The Lost Chapters: True Feelings Revealed Part 2**

Kagome walked straight for Kaede's hut when she entered the village. She knew Kaede would have something for her aching body if not her aching heart. She paused and took a deep breath outside the door mat before walking inside. The old miko* noticed something was wrong immediately. Kagome sat down after removing her shoes and explained everything to her, eager to tell someone. As she explained Kaede began taking out herbs to treat her bruises. Inuyasha was close by sitting in a tree, listening to the women converse. He did feel guilty that she got hurt, but he wasn't about to apologize. It would have to wait until they caught up with their friends. He figured she would be more civil around them.

Kaede waited for the young girl to finish her side of story before giving her opinion. She didn't want to interrupt her, especially when she probably wasn't going to agree with her response. "Well, you can and you can't blame Inuyasha for the way he behaves," the old miko started to explain. Kagome thought she knew where she was going with this and didn't like it. She needed someone on her side. Where was Sango when she needed her? "He feels responsible for Kikyo's demise and upset that he hasn't avenged her death yet. Finding Naraku has become an obsession to him, since he found out the truth. He feels like he owes Kikyo his life, his heart, his friendship over yours. Even if he didn't betray her, he feels that he is now _despite_ the fact that she isn't human," Kaede continued. Kagome looked taken aback, "Why, Inuyasha would never betray anyone? He's actually a decent guy when he's not being _rude,_" Kagome defended him, "Can he not be my friend _and_ care about Kikyo?" she asked. Kaede started spreading the herb concoction onto some bandages. "No, I'm afraid my sister realizes the truth behind the relationship between you and Inuyasha," Kaede continued. Kagome began to blush, "What relationship?! There's nothing between us. He is the first person I met over here, my first friend on _this_ side of the well, that's all," Kagome blurted out in frustration. Inuyasha wasn't hers; they weren't together. She couldn't like someone so tactless and rough, but he did have some redeeming qualities; he always came to save her and made sure she was okay. Kagome let out a long sigh. Now she didn't know what she wanted, she was so confused.

Kaede began wrapping the bandages around the young girl's rib cage, where her skin was already turning purple. "These are simple herbs that you can find while you're off looking for jewel shards. Make sure you reapply this salve by tomorrow, you can find comfrey* growing in damp grassy areas," Kaede instructed her. Kagome nodded and pulled her shirt down over the bandages.

The old miko observed Kagome while she was deep in thought:

What i_s_ Inuyasha to me anyway, we are_ always_ together, if not originally by choice. He is _always_ saving me no matter how much he groans about it. Maybe Kikyo feels like I'm taking him away from her, but that's not what I want….is it? Kagome was really trying to work out her feelings, but another thought hit her.

"That doesn't explain why he has to be so rude, I mean why does he save me and then chew me out for it later? Wouldn't it be easier to just let me be killed by some priestess devouring demon. Saves him the trouble and then he can have the jewel all to himself," Kagome declared. "Child, you know that isn't true, don't you think there's a reason that Inuyasha is stronger and more confident around you. He needs you, you need him and he does want to protect you. It's also something that he couldn't do for Kikyo," Kaede revealed. Kagome never thought about that: was Inuyasha trying to mend the past by taking care of her? She got quiet again and Kaede moved about the room preparing vegetables for a stew. The young girl got up and went outside. Kaede knew that she had changed her perspective of the situation.

Kagome walked through the village nonchalantly, meandering about. She stopped and found herself at the edge of the forest. She looked up to find Inuyasha in a tree to her left. He had been silently following her and she turned quickly from his gaze. He leapt down with ease and walked over to her. "Why are you acting all weird?" he interrogated her. He wasn't sure what was up, but he figured she wasn't as angry as before. There was no way the half demon was going to admit he'd been listening. At least the old miko did the explaining for me, he thought. As he walked closer to her she took a step backward and looked at him apprehensively. He stopped then and just looked at her questioningly. He wasn't sure what to make of her actions and she smelled strange to him. The silence was torturing him, he couldn't take it anymore. "Kagome, I...I'm…" he couldn't finish, but he wanted to say _something_. The awkward silence stretched between them, but she wasn't sure what she wanted to do. She was still confused about her feelings. If she _did_ want to be with Inuyasha that would change things…..change everything. When she looked at him again he was staring at the ground, still unable to get the words out of his throat. It was as if they were trapped there and she would never be able to hear his voice again. The thought saddened her. She really_ did_ care for Inuyasha and she wanted him to feel the same. But she knew his heart belonged to Kikyo.

Kagome stared off into the forest "We should get going soon, it'll be getting dark and Sango and Miroku will be expecting us. We shouldn't make them worry. Hopefully, everything went well and they were able to get the jewel shard," Kagome said a bit too cheerful at the end in an attempt to hide her true feelings. Inuyasha looked at her, but decided that this was as close as they would come to a truce. "Yeah, you're right; I'll go get your things from Kaede, it'll be quicker," Inuyasha offered. He left in a flash of red and she waited by the edge of the village. She couldn't shake the feeling of someone watching her, but she didn't sense or see anyone. Inuyasha reappeared just as quickly as he had left and handed her the backpack and bow and arrows. He tucked his arms into his sleeves and they started into the forest. Kagome was glad that he didn't offer to carry her on his back.

* * *

*miko - priestess  
*comfrey - herb to help heal bruises


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own InuYasha or the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi. _

_A/N: Sorry, it's a shorter chapter, but I haven't finished writing the next part yet. I couldn't respond to one of the reviews, but it was suggested to break up the larger text areas better. I hope this helps._

**The Lost Chapters: True Feelings Revealed Part 3**

They made good time on the path and only passed a few travelers who gave them odd looks. As they walked, Kagome realized that this was the first time they had been alone in a while. It probably wasn't the best time for her to sort out her emotions. I can't compare myself to Kikyo, she admitted to herself. All of a sudden, Kagome gasped and stopped walking. She could feel the presence of a jewel shard in the direction they _just_ came from.

"Kagome, what is it?" Inuyasha asked her.

"I sense a jewel shard," she said as she turned around on the path.

"What!? Could it be a different one than the shard Miroku and Sango went after?" he questioned, sniffing the air for a demon's scent.

"I don't know, but I didn't sense it when we were back there," she replied.

Inuyasha knelt on the ground in front of her, waiting for her to climb on his back. She hesitated for a moment, which didn't go unnoticed, before she climbed up.

Inuyasha ran in long strides through the forest in the direction Kagome mentioned. They traveled for a couple miles before she signaled that it was just up ahead. As they rounded the bend on the path, what came into view was a scraggly, sickly looking demon. It looked like a common snake, but you could tell from the dark eyes that it wasn't.

"We came all the way here for this? It doesn't even smell like a youkai*. Are you sure?" Inuyasha demanded. He went over to the pitiful looking demon and picked it up by the tail. He walked it over to her and asked her where the jewel shard was.

Kagome stared at it, a bit unnerved, "I…I can't find it, but I can sense it's coming from it."

"Well, I'd feel bad slicing it open for no reason," he hesitated.

The demon never made a sound but writhed in his grasp. Inuyasha dropped it to the ground, and crouched down to sniff it, trying to figure it out when it began to pulsate. He jumped back and his hands immediately went to tetsusaiga. Kagome backed away also, putting a safer distance between her and the demon.

"Maybe you should kill it," she suggested.

"You want me to kill something before it has even done anything to us?" He cocked his head in her direction.

Suddenly the snake was on fire, and before either one of them knew it, it had bounded into the air, multiplied in size, and sunk a fang into Kagome's left arm. She screamed with pain and pure disgust. The demon was no longer on fire, but the smoke was clearing and she found herself eye to eye with Rydou. Kagome nearly fainted from the surprise of it all. Inuyasha charged through the smoke and lobbed the demon's head off with his sword. Rydou's body slumped to the ground and his fang fell away from Kagome's arm. The young girl dropped to her knees and just stared at her arm in shock.

The half demon rushed over to her, "Are you okay?"

The young girl was unresponsive and her arm was turning green. Behind Inuyasha his ears picked up on movement. When he turned around Rydou's body was forming another head. He couldn't believe it, normally heads didn't grow back. Inuyasha stepped in between her and Rydou.

"How _dare_ you!" Inuyasha growled.

The demon began to laugh at his triumph. "Did you think that I would give up so easily? I don't make false promises, I will devour her," the demon laughed harder.

"Like hell you are!" Inuyasha attacked, but the snake blocked his sword with his fangs.

Rydou advanced on the half demon with his fangs, striking quickly, but he couldn't touch him. He knew he had to get this punk out of the way before he could return to the girl. Inuyasha kept leaping out of the way and was leading the snake demon further away from Kagome. He knew time was short before the poison threatened her life. Inuyasha heard Kagome groan in agony as she collapsed to the forest floor. "Kagome, don't you faint on me!" Inuyasha shouted to her. Rydou seized this opportunity to lunge at his sword arm. Inuyasha managed to get out of the way, but gained a deep gash in his right arm.

"Alright, I've had enough of this," Inuyasha declared. He aimed his sword at Rydou and began to see the flow of demonic energy.

Rydou in his arrogance thought that with the help of the jewel shard, he could withstand the attack.

Inuyasha smirked right before he was ready to strike. He swung his sword and shouted, "Kaze no Kizu*!" The deadly attack surged towards Rydou. Inuyasha watched as the demon's head and body disintegrated. All that was left was the jewel shard which had been imbedded deep within the snake's body. Inuyasha snatched it out of the air and raced over to Kagome.

"Damn, what did he do to _her_!?" Inuyasha swore. He lifted her in his arms and held her close to his chest. "I'm so sorry Kagome, please be okay," he whispered to her. Her body burned with fever and her arm had changed from green to black and was spreading up her arm towards her heart.

He was unsure where to take her. They had just back tracked towards Kaede's village, but might still be closer to their original destination. He quickly decided to head back to Kaede, since he wouldn't trust the other villagers to care for Kagome. He carried her as gently as he could while running at great speed. She hadn't stirred since their encounter with Rydou and his heart raced faster than his legs with dread.

Meanwhile to the west of Kaede's village Sango and Miroku had indeed run into a youkai with a jewel shard. Sango was able to wound it with hiraikotsu*, but it managed to escape because Miroku was fearful of sucking in the jewel shard with his wind tunnel. Inuyasha would never forgive him if he did. They left Shippou and Kirara behind in the village to let Kagome and Inuyasha know that they continued on to track down the demon.

* * *

*youkai - demon  
*Kaze no Kizu - Inuyasha's wind scar attack. (I like the way he says this phrase better)  
*hiraikotsu-Sango's large boomerang weapon


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own InuYasha or the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi. _

**The Lost Chapters: True Feelings Revealed Part 4**

Sango and Miroku pursued a lowly demon that resembled an over-sized goat. Normally, it wouldn't pose much of a threat but the tainted power of the jewel shard made it aggressive. The two of them caught up to the youkai on foot and Sango threw hiraikotsu to block its path. The goat demon pivoted to face them and Miroku seized the opportunity to throw a charged ofuda* at the demon's head. This rendered him motionless and the demon slayer ran to retrieve her weapon. She delivered the final blow with hiraikotsu and caught it on the return. Demon guts were scattered about the forest floor, which only made it more difficult to locate the jewel shard.

"Finding the jewel shard without Kagome is a grim task. Next time Inuyasha can chase after the shard and _we'll_ wait for Kagome," Miroku announced.

"I agree, it's going to take us longer to find the shard than it did to slay the demon," Sango pointed out.

They continued to sift through the guts when Miroku located it in the foulest piece of demon flesh splattered atop some berry bushes. He removed it with his staff and pushed it into a cloth to avoid touching the defiled shard. He walked over to Sango who was bending over to examine a piece of flesh more closely. He couldn't help himself and reached out to stroke her rear. Sango whirled on the spot and slapped him.

"Even with demon guts everywhere you are lecherous!" Sango scolded.

"Eh, heh…this hand is cursed." Miroku said. "I did find the shard though," he added, holding out the cloth.

Sango's mouth fell open, "And you waited to tell me so you could…Ugh! Unbelievable!" she stomped off towards the village.

"Sango, wait," Miroku called after her. He sighed and followed several feet behind her.

When they returned to the village they found Shippou and Kirara taking refuge in an abandoned hut. They decided it was best to stay out of sight because the villagers were frightened that demons in the village would bring bad luck.

"Shippou, where is Kagome and Inuyasha?" Miroku questioned him.

"I don't know they never showed up and the village has been peaceful. If Inuyasha were here it wouldn't be so quiet. When it got late Kirara and I searched around, but we never found them," he explained and Kirara purred in agreement.

"They never arrived? Hmmm, I wonder if something happened," Sango pondered.

"Yes, it's odd, but maybe Kagome was late or they wanted to be _alone_ somewhere," Miroku suggested, while leaning into her personal space.

Sango looked at him cautiously and turned back to Shippou. "We should go back to the village, there's nothing keeping us here since we got the jewel shard," she said. "Miroku, do you think…" She didn't finish, for the monk had already disappeared.

She looked around outside the hut and found him in the process of asking a young girl to bear him a child. Sango stalked over to him and knocked him on the head with hiraikotsu.

"We don't have time for this!" Sango said irritated and dragged him away by the collar.

"No please, at least let her reply," the monk pleaded.

"It's no! Let's go Shippou, Kirara," Sango ordered. Shippou and Kirara followed obediently. Shippou always feared her when she was cross.

The group opted to walk back to Kaede's village, hoping they would run into their friends along the way. They traveled about halfway when they came upon the after effect of Inuyasha's wind scar attack. A few trees were down, the ground was disheveled and there were deep cuts in the earth from tetsusaiga's power.

"Look, they were here!" Shippou announced, from up ahead. "But their tracks don't continue."

"I have a bad feeling about this," Miroku said. "Let's ride back on Kirara, it's getting dark."

Sango observed the fading sunset and complied. Kirara transformed and Sango slid on first. Then Miroku hopped on with Shippou clinging onto his shoulder. They took off and rushed back.

The sun was setting by the time Inuyasha and Kagome reached the village. During their return he couldn't stop thinking that if hadn't been with Kikyo, none of this would've happened. He hurried to Kaede's door and moved around the door flap. Kaede was tending to a pot of stew over the fire and looked up. Her eyes widened and she immediately laid out a blanket for Inuyasha to lay Kagome on. The old miko surveyed the pair quickly and noticed Inuyasha's injury along with Kagome's blackened arm. The rest of her skin was discolored with black and blue marks from earlier.

"Inuyasha tell me what happened," Kaede prompted him. She didn't look at him, but sensed his distress.

The half demon took a deep breath to steady his voice, "On the way to meet Miroku and Sango we ran into Rydou again and he attacked Kagome. He…he tricked us: she was _too_ close, and got pierced by his fangs," he confessed. "I should've gone after him before. It's my fault she got hurt!" he barked. He punched the wall in anger and cursed.

"Inuyasha, you're going to have to leave," Kaede said while looking over Kagome's arm.

"Sorry, I'll calm down. Will she be okay?" he worried.

"Yes, but I will need to bare her body to ensure I stop any poison from reaching her heart. After that I'll take a look at your arm," Kaede declared.

"Keh, it's nothing," Inuyasha lifted up the door mat and took one last fleeting look at Kagome. The only indication of life was her slow heartbeat and ragged breathing. He didn't go far and perched quietly on top of Kaede's hut keeping an ear out for any sign of improvement. He'd never forgive himself if she didn't make it. First Kikyo, and now Kagome.

The old miko steadily worked on Kagome's arm. First she rinsed the area with water and garlic to remove any poison that hadn't entered her bloodstream. Next she tied some fabric tightly at the top of her arm to restrict her blood flow. She began massaging in a salve to numb her arm and soothe her skin. Kaede then got up and began searching for a tincture she had made a week ago with a bezoar stone. It was a well-known antidote for poisons and worked quickly. She also wanted to add some astragalus roots to help Kagome recover faster, but didn't seem to have any. Kaede could sense Inuyasha's youki close by. As she concentrated on it she realized he was perched on the roof. She shook her head and thought about how he acted more like a bird than dog demon.

"Inuyasha, I know you're up there. I need you to go find an herb called astragalus for Kagome," Kaede began. She heard him shift around on the roof. "I have none and you'll find it much quicker in the dark than I. It grows down by the river in sunny areas, and smells strongly of cut grass and licorice. It'll have purple and white flowers growing on it."

"I'm on it," Inuyasha replied.

He leaped down from the roof with ease and sprinted off towards the river. He didn't have to look long for his nose found it before his eyes. The aroma was so strong it was nauseating, but he'd endure it for Kagome. He gathered a handful and sprinted back to the hut. He peered into the window and saw that she was still exposed and averted his eyes quickly.

"Hey, do you need anything else?" he asked.

"No, just leave them by the door, I'll come get it." Kaede instructed.

Inuyasha placed it on the ground and returned to his spot on the roof. For the brief moment that he saw her it seemed that Kagome's breathing had steadied, but her heartbeat had not returned to normal. Kaede prepared the roots of the plant and boiled them over the fire. She added these to the tincture and made sure she got the young girl to swallow the antidote, before bandaging up her arm. She worked quickly because soon her body would begin to perspire as the antidote worked and it would be best for her to be under blankets. After she finished she covered Kagome in two extra blankets before allowing Inuyasha to reenter the hut. Before sitting down he took off his fire rat robe and bunched it up to provide a pillow for Kagome. As he watched her sleep and combat the poison his desire to protect her grew. He could never quite figure out all his feelings for her, except that she was important to him and he didn't want to lose her.

* * *

*ofuda - Pieces of paper on which blessings or spells are written for use in Shinto rituals


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own InuYasha or the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi. _

**The Lost Chapters: True Feelings Revealed Part 5**

Kaede went over to the fire pit and put the stew back on. She had a feeling more people would be arriving soon. Inuyasha remained quiet while he watched Kagome rest.

The half demon flicked his right ear when he heard Kirara land outside and recognized the familiar scents of his companions. He sighed deeply in preparation of explaining _everything_ again. He looked up just as Miroku entered the hut.

The monk gasped when he saw her, "What happened to Kagome?"

Shippou rushed over to her and looked up at Inuyasha with fresh tears. "Poor Kagome! We should have never left her with you!" he wailed.

Inuyasha turned away from the little fox demon and waited for Sango and Miroku to get settled. They removed their sandals and left their weapons in the entry way before sitting down. Kirara curled up in Sango's lap and Shippou could still be heard sniffling by Kagome's side.

"Lord Inuyasha!" cried a voice. Inuyasha slapped the side of his neck and Myoga the flea fell from his hand.

"Old Myoga, you always show up when the danger is gone," Inuyasha scoffed.

"Lord Inuyasha, how can you say such a thing? I've put my life in jeopardy several times for you," he shouted.

Inuyasha just shook his head and began describing the snake demon to the monk and demon slayer.

"Lord Inuyasha, I've heard of this demon before. He gains holy powers from those he devours. It enables him to lower his youki*, and conceal things within his body," Myoga interrupted.

"Well that explains how he tricked us and why Kagome couldn't find the shard," Inuyasha disclosed.

"I will extract some of the poison to alleviate her pain," the flea announced happily.

He hopped over to Kagome and started sucking out her blood mixed with the poison. He grew in size and rolled away to the corner. The half demon finished telling them what happened, but left out his interlude with Kikyo and argument with Kagome.

"I wonder if this demon had been watching Kagome for a while. It seems strange that he would attack her right when she was alone." Miroku contemplated.

"It's possible since she travels between the two places often. But still, what worries me is how he came across a jewel shard so quickly. It was a bit convenient, don't you think?" Sango added.

Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

"I suppose it can't be helped. Carrying around jewel shards makes us all more susceptible to danger. At least she's okay," Miroku noted.

"Quite a few jewel shards are in Naraku's possession. Do you think he gave it to the demon in an attempt to get rid of Kagome?" Kaede offered.

"Naraku," Inuyasha snarled his whole body tensing up.

"It fits his roundabout ways of attacking," she added.

"I don't think so, he would never have allowed me to take the jewel shard," Inuyasha admitted and relaxed his shoulders.

Kaede didn't partake in the rest of the conversation but had her own speculations. She passed bowls of stew around and took her place by the fire. The group stayed up for a while and told Inuyasha about their adventure gathering the other shard. Soon after, his friends drifted off to sleep. Kaede had stayed up to wash the bowls and grind up herbs for tomorrow. She then got up and placed a cool, wet cloth across Kagome's forehead for the night.

The old miko looked over at the half demon. He appeared to be asleep, sitting against the wall with his head down and eyes closed.

"Inuyasha?" Kaede whispered; she knew he was too restless to sleep, caused by Kagome's state of unconsciousness.

"Eh, yea. What do you want to say?" he replied. He knew she had stayed up to talk with him alone. He opened his eyes but kept his head down

"Can I see the shard you collected today?" Kaede asked him. He took it out from the folds of his shirt and handed it to the old miko. "Hmm, very peculiar," Kaede said while examining it.

Inuyasha glanced over at her, waiting for her to continue.

"This shard isn't tainted…it shines pure. I only know of one person besides Kagome who has the power to keep a shard pure even after it has been in the possession of a demon." Kaede confessed.

Inuyasha jerked his head in her direction. Is she really accusing Kikyo he asked himself? His brows knitted together as he remembered the last time Kikyo threatened Kagome's life.

"Jealousy is a terrible emotion to harbor, and my sister Kikyo has plenty of it," she reasoned.

"No, it couldn't have been Kikyo; I was with her when Kagome was attacked the first time. That demon was up to no good before he got the shard," he defended her.

"That's true," she agreed, "but that doesn't explain how he got _this_ jewel shard.

The half demon fell silent, running over the details in his head to discredit Kaede's theory, but he couldn't come up with a good reason why it _wasn'_t her. The old miko decided to say nothing else and prepared to get some rest.

As the night went on Kagome's condition improved. Her heartbeat became stable and color returned to her cheeks. Inuyasha stayed up and continued to feed the fire long after everyone was asleep.

Kaede had given him much to think about:

Not only did the woman that he love try to kill another that he cared for, on multiple occasions, but he didn't want to choose between the two. He would always love Kikyo which is why he couldn't devote himself to Kagome, but he couldn't help wanting to be with Kagome more and more each day. Her scent, her smile, her warmth; those things he didn't want to go without.

The young girl started to stir and yawned deeply. Inuyasha detected her movements and opened his eyes to meet hers: those beautiful brown eyes.

"You're okay, h..h..how do you feel?" he stuttered.

There was true sincerity in those amber eyes and she found it hard to still be mad at him. After all the last thing she remembered was the second attack from Rydou, so he must've taken care of her.

"I think it looks worse than it feels," she lied and tried to sit up on her elbows, but stumbled. Inuyasha caught her before she hit her head but then lowered her back down. He stole a glimpse of her several bandages and bare skin covered in bruises. It pained him to think Kikyo was behind it and that he was powerless to stop it.

"It's too early to sit up, just rest," he requested. He pulled the blankets back over her shoulders and placed the cloth on her head. She turned her head to face him.

"Inuyasha…" she breathed. He repositioned himself to lie alongside her and leaned his head on the back of his hand. "I'm sorry I worried you," she finished.

"Keh, don't be stupid," he muttered. "If I had gone after him the first time you wouldn't have gotten hurt," he confessed.

They remained quiet in each other's company for a few minutes before she fell back to sleep. He stroked the side of her face before rolling onto his back to doze off for a few hours.

* * *

* youki - demonic aura/energy


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own InuYasha or the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi. _

**The Lost Chapters: True Feelings Revealed Part 6**

Kaede awoke just as the sun came over the horizon. Quietly she collected her things for gathering medicinal herbs and Kagome's school uniform. She laid out a set of miko* clothes for her instead and stepped outside the crowded hut. She took a calming breath and felt the warm breeze brush across her face. On her way to the fields she was greeted by village farmers who were already weeding, picking and planting new seeds.

"Out to the fields early today, aren't we?" Isamo called out to her, leaning on the fence.

"Waking up early brings three coins of profit*," Kaede responded.

The farmer laughed, "And what kind of profit are you looking for today?"

"Hopefully to be done in the fields before the sun is high," she confessed.

"So do us all, better we stop talking and get working then," he waved a goodbye and went back to his garden.

Miroku and Sango woke up as light filtered in through the window. Kirara grew alert when Sango sat up and Shippou rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"I suspect we'll be in the village for a few days," Miroku whisphered.

"Hm, it'll take a few days for her to fully recover," Sango added in a hushed voice.

They decided to start their day early as well. They moved about as quietly as the four of them could. When Miroku grabbed his staff the rings jingled and Sango gave him a sharp look, but Inuyasha never stirred. They slipped on their sandals and lifted the door mat to find the town alive with its everyday hustle and bustle.

Each of them went their separate ways; Miroku excused himself claiming that he wanted to meditate, but was undoubtedly going to look for single women to prey on. The sounds of laughter lured Shippou and Kirara to a small group of children who were eager to play with them. Myoga, the flea, had been riding on Kirara but decided it was time to leave the group. He was sure to meet up with them again at some point. Lastly, Sango decided to help Kaede with her everyday activities and walked the path towards the fields. She found her in a small field of wild flowers and healthy growing herbs. She helped the miko weed and offered to help with dinner.

"We can prepare lunch, it's the least we can do for your hospitality," Sango persisted. The miko gave in and the two laughed and chatted as they worked.

In the early afternoon the smell of roasting fish nudged Inuyasha awake. He stretched and sat up to find Kagome up and already dressed. He silently cursed Kaede for providing her with a miko outfit which made her look so much like Kikyo. He observed her as she read one of her textbooks in the pool of light encircling her. She looked up when she felt his eyes watching her and greeted him with a warm smile.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, noticing that she still looked rather pale.

"Much better, although I'm a little hungry," she admitted.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier? I would've gotten you food," he insisted.

"You looked like you needed the rest, besides I didn't feel up to walking and was enjoying the quiet," she said looking away from him.

"Well, I woke up for a similar reason. If we hurry Shippou might save us some fish," he said standing up and tucking tetsusaiga into his belt.

She looked up at him a little unsure about how steady her legs were from the bruises.

"I'll carry you, let's go," he offered, holding his hand out to help her up.

She nodded, placed her book down and let him pull her up. He stooped down so she could climb on and he gently carried her to the stream. Their friends were all there. Miroku tended the fire while Sango and Kirara were standing in the stream catching more fish. Kaede was hanging her school uniform on a makeshift drying rack formed with sticks and Shippou lay in the shade of a cherry blossom tree. He was the first to notice their arrival.

"Kagome! You're alright!" he shouted.

He raced over to her and jumped up on her shoulder. She winced slightly at his weight. Inuyasha knocked him off with his fist.

"Yeah, but don't go jumping all over her!" he hollered at the fox demon.

"Well, she'd be alright if you protected her properly," Shippou retorted.

Inuyasha growled and raised his fist again, but the fox demon escaped before he could swat at him again. Sango and Miroku smiled at things returning to normal.

"How're you feeling child?" Kaede asked.

Kagome slid off Inuyasha's back, "Much better, thank you for healing me," she smiled.

"You're welcome, but I would like to change your dressings later today," she remarked. "Well, I'm off to attend to sick elders in the village," she announced.

"But Kaede, you haven't eaten yet," Sango pleaded.

"It's quite alright, I'm sure that they will offer me food when I go to the headman's house, it's around lunch time there," Kaede said. "They'd think it rude if I didn't accept, and I can only eat so much," she explained. "I will see you at sundown," she said and with that she picked up her basket of fresh herbs and walked back towards the center of the town.

"I suspect you're hungry after sleeping so long," Miroku said.

Kagome nodded, "and thirsty," she added. She knelt by the river's edge and rolled up the long sleeves. She cupped her hands and dipped them into the cool water. As she drank, she felt Sango's eyes on her.

"Kagome, your arms…..?" Sango hesitated. Her left arm was no longer black, but matched her right arm blotched with multiple purple and yellow bruises. Kagome glanced down and quickly let the long sleeves drape over them, but Miroku had peered over before she got her arms completely covered.

"Inuyasha you shouldn't be so rough when you're alone with Kagome," Miroku teased, shaking his head in disapproval. "You must caress and stroke young ladies," he lectured, getting lost in the moment.

Sango scooted away from Miroku apprehensively and stared at him in disbelief.

"Stop thinking perverted thoughts monk!" Inuyasha howled. "Do you honestly think I'd do that to her?" his face turning a light shade of pink.

"Yeah, Inuyasha may be unrefined, but he'd never be rough with Kagome. Besides, she would have used the sit command if she didn't like it," Shippou piped in.

"Shi…Shippou, you really don't need to say so much," Kagome mumbled with embarrassment, the color rising in her cheeks.

Inuyasha clunked Shippou over the head again. "Aah, what did I say?!" Shippou complained. Inuyasha sulked away from the group and sat down. He held tetsusaiga in the crook of his left arm.

"They're just bruises, I'm fine, really," Kagome insisted, but averted her eyes.

"Well, I'm hungry, let's eat," Miroku initiated, breaking the awkward silence.

Everyone grabbed a roasted fish and Shippou and Inuyasha argued over the extra one.

The next couple of days passed without incident and they were ready to set off in search of more jewel shards. Inuyasha especially was anxious after being cooped up in the village for so long. They thanked Kaede, said their goodbyes and set off into the forest.

* * *

*miko - priestess  
*Waking up early brings three coins of profit - Japanese proverb that means waking up early will bring good things to you

_Author's Note: This is the end of True Feelings Revealed that occurred around episodes 33 and 34 (in my imagination, anyway) but stayed tuned for the next chapter._


	7. Chapter 7

_I do not own InuYasha or the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi. _

**The Lost Chapters: The Desire Within Part 1**

"Inuyasha…don't," Kagome moaned softly.

Amber eyes darted over at the girl to his right. "Dammnit," the half demon muttered, cursing the full moon for his restlessness. This was fifth night she dreamt of him, but tonight her voice drove him wild. He closed his eyes again but couldn't stop fantasizing of ways to pleasure her. His heartbeat quickened as he envisioned caressing her breasts and kissing her soft, warm lips. He opened his eyes then, and sighed remembering that she was only fifteen.

"I can't _take_ it anymore," he grumbled to himself.

He grabbed tetsusaiga in case an enemy stumbled upon their camp and crept away.

Once he was out of earshot he bounded through the forest. He felt relieved as the cool air whipped across his face and through his hair. The feel of dirt between his toes and the sound of rustling leaves calmed him. He leaped up into the trees when he spotted soul collectors descending up ahead. He froze for a second as his heart skipped a beat at the thought of meeting Kikyo. He sped up until he reached the edge of a clearing and scanned the area. His eyes found her standing ten feet away. She looked beautiful yet dangerous surrounded by the lights of dead souls. Her long black hair cascaded down her back and her long lashes beckoned to him. She had not erected a barrier and the soul collectors were informing her of his arrival.

"Kikyo," he breathed walking towards her.

He stopped at a respectable distance between them. She seemed to sense his yearning for closeness and extended her hand. He took it gladly but noted how cold she was.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Inuyasha, it is a mere coincidence that we cross paths," she lied. She knew he was searching for Naraku's castle.

A question had been burning in his mind for a while and he couldn't stop himself from opening his mouth, "A snake demon attacked Kagome a few weeks ago, and it had a pure jewel shard. Ka….Kaede said you are the only one who can keep a shard pure after it's been in the hands of evil," he recalled lowering his eyes to the ground.

Kikyo dropped his hand, "She was right," she confirmed, not providing any more details.

"Why, I don't understand," he blurted out. "Do you _want_ Naraku to complete the sacred jewel?"

The priestess glared at him, "Naraku sent that demon after me and I exchanged the shard for my life. I was the guardian of the jewel when I was living. I don't need to explain what I do with it to you," she scolded.

He was surprised by her retort and had undeniably upset her. Kikyo's methods confused and frustrated him which was the basis of their distrust, but involving Kagome only made things worse. Why couldn't they go back to the way things were, he frequently pondered.

"Or perhaps, you think I purposely sent him after Kagome?" She sneered.

Inuyasha attempted to deny this but she cut him off and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Never forget that _our_ enemy is Naraku and that's who we seek to destroy," she criticized. Her eyes changed from irritated to sorrow, "I would not have wandered so close if I knew that you and your friends were nearby."

Her soul collectors swirled around her and lifted her into the air.

Inuyasha ran after her, "Kikyo!" His voice echoed into the night as he watched her disappear from sight.

After his run in with Kikyo he felt hollow and walked back to camp. It would be dawn soon and he didn't want Kagome finding out that Kikyo lured him away again.

His companions began to get up as the sun filtered through the forest. They ate food from Kagome's pack and continued walking. Around noon Shippo started to complain.

"We've been walking for days and haven't come across any villages. It'd be nice to have a good meal with rice and smoked meats," he daydreamed.

"It won't be long now," Miroku assured him.

"Keh, more ominous clouds hanging over the headman's house," Inuyasha snorted. "You should be ashamed of yourself," he muttered. He moved his hands behind his head as he walked.

"Maybe, but I want to take a bath, and sleep indoors. I don't sleep well outside," Kagome whined.

"You aren't the only one," Inuyasha mumbled.

"What? You aren't sleeping?" Sango asked him.

"Eh, it's nothing, just more noises in these woods," he grunted.

"You're a bit grumpy today," Kagome pointed out. She ducked under his elbow to look at his face and her scent flooded his nasal cavity.

He tensed up and jerked away from her, "No, I'm not," he said startled by her closeness. Her scent was so intoxicating to him right now; he couldn't stop thinking like that lecherous monk when she smelled this good. She was eyeing him suspiciously when he stopped short. He could smell another familiar scent, but one connected with grim circumstances.

"What is it?" Miroku asked.

"I smell human blood up ahead," he responded.

Kirara transformed for Sango and Miroku to hop on and flew off. Kagome climbed on Inuyasha back and Shippo leaped onto the girl's shoulder. The half demon made sure to focus on the smell of human blood instead of Kagome's alluring scent and smooth thighs around his waist.

As they came closer to the village they could see a body being removed from one the huts near the outskirts of the village. Miroku and Inuyasha exchanged looks and headed towards the group of people standing by. Not seeing any immediate danger Sango and Miroku dismounted Kirara who transformed back into her kitten form and Kagome slid off of Inuyasha's back.

Miroku was the first to approach the villagers. "Will you tell us what happened here?" he asked them.

The villagers eyed them with curiosity, but decided there was no harm in telling them what's been happening.

"We're being attacked during the night by a demon. No one has ever seen it, but if a villager is out late they are found in the morning with their blood sucked dry. The headman has set a strict curfew but we still live in fear," and older man explained. "This last victim was different though. He was attacked in his house and he lives alone," another gentleman added. Inuyasha sniffed the air but didn't smell anything unusual.

"You are a monk, you could help us," a young woman pointed out, and all the villagers agreed. Miroku stepped forward and clasped her hands in his. "It is my duty to protect young maidens, I will do my best, but I have a favor to ask in return. Will you bear my child?" he asked.

"He's joking!" Sango said firmly and knocked him on the head.

"Kagome do you sense any jewel shards?"

"Hmm, no," she answered.

"Then there's no reason to stay here," he initiated.

"I feel a strange aura about this place though," Sango observed.

"Yes, it seems strongest over at that house," the monk claimed, pointing to the largest house in the center of the village.

The group rolled their eyes at his predictable behavior, but before he could defend himself a village guard came up to them.

"Our headman, Tsukaro, would like to speak to you about protection for our village," he announced.

Inuyasha sighed at the thought of helping people.

"We can't ignore it," Kagome said to him.

They followed the guard to the large castle-like house. The headman was waiting for them by a doorway that exited into the courtyard. He had several guards manning the wall and servants were busy with chores.

"Wow, this must be the biggest house they can make without calling it a castle," Shippo gasped.

The six of them stooped before the headman and bowed in respect.

"Despite the dangers of this warring era we are a thriving village, but troubles have finally found us," the headman began. "My men heard the villagers say you can protect us from this demon plaguing our village," Tsukaro said.

"Yes, my comrades and I are prepared to exterminate the demon," the monk accepted and bowed to the headman again.

"Good, we will prepare rooms for your stay and food in addition to payment for your services," he offered. "I'm sure you've noticed that this is a large house and I have many sons and daughters.

Miroku slyly raised an eyebrow at the sound of daughters.

My daughters and their attendants reside in the East wing while my sons reside in the West. I believe it would be best if you split into two groups to better protect us and the village," he finished.

"I agree, Buddha would want me to be sure no harm befalls your daughters," the monk announced, displaying his best holy face.

"_I'll_ go with you," Sango butted in.

Inuyasha silently swore to himself. The last thing he wanted was to be alone with Kagome right now.

Kagome stooped down to whisper to the fox demon, "Shippo maybe you should go with them, if he has several daughters Sango will need your help with Miroku."

"Right, I must stay strong," Shippo pledged.

Inuyasha's keen ears overheard them and he shouted out without thinking, "What?" He thought that Shippo would at least go with them; Even if it was only to provide him with a distraction.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, I'll trust you this once to take care of Kagome," Shippo said assertively.

"Keh," the half demon said and folded his arms, "If you only knew," he mumbled not audible enough for anyone to hear.

"Please follow Moika and Sairo and they will get you settled," the headman said gesturing to the opposite ends of the house.


	8. Chapter 8

_I do not own InuYasha or the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi. _

**The Lost Chapters: The Desire Within Part 2**

Once they were settled and had bathed they met in the large central dining room. They were grateful for the large amount of food the house prepared and heartily ate their fill. Miroku was the only one who ate sullenly because the house had provided plain women as their servers. A few hours passed without incident and they talked and relaxed in the comfortable warm house. Shippo's yawn reminded the group about their assignment and they took turns analyzing the details they were told about the demon.

"This demon is supposed to attack at night and suck out the victim's blood," Miroku started. "But no one has seen it and we can't sense a strong aura."

"Maybe it's a demon that can only be seen during the day," Shippo imagined.

"Stupid, then I'd be able to smell him," Inuyasha shot him down.

"Fine, what do _you_ think it is then?" Shippo challenged back.

"It doesn't matter, we'll find out tonight unless you're scared," he taunted the fox demon. He jumped into Kagome's lap as Inuyasha started to chase him around the room.

"Stop teasing him," Kagome warned giving him a stern look.

"It doesn't seem like Naraku is involved, since Kagome hasn't sensed any jewel shards," Sango thought out loud.

"That's good, I'll be able to use my wind tunnel," Miroku pointed out.

"Don't strain yourself monk, we all know I'll be the one to deliver the final blow," Inuyasha said casually. He shifted his position to lie on the floor leaning on his elbow.

"We shall see," was all Miroku said.

"Inuyasha, Miroku is more reliable than you," Shippo said.

The half demon pretended to lunge at Shippo for that remark and he ran to hide behind Kagome again.

"I just hope this doesn't take all night, I'd like to get a good night's sleep in," Kagome whined.

"I'm sure you'll fall asleep while I do all the work," Inuyasha said. His eyes were closed and he didn't notice the glare Kagome was giving him.

"Osuwari*," she said, and he face planted.

"Why you," he growled still held to the floor.

With all the commotion, they hadn't noticed that a hooded figure stood in the doorway. They readied themselves for a confrontation, but when the hood fell away it was a beautiful young girl. Her skin was fair and her movements were smooth and graceful. Sango turned to look at the monk, but he was already by the girl's side.

"Your beauty is purely divine, you must be one of the headman's daughters," Miroku complimented, reaching for her hands. She nodded in agreement but remained quiet. "Will you bear my child?" he asked.

"Oh, you tease me," the princess blushed while fluttering her eyelashes at him.

Sango's eyes were on fire and Miroku could feel her anger directed at the back of his head.

Kagome saw the need to interrupt quickly and spoke up. "Uh, it's awfully late. Does your father know you're out?" she asked.

"No, I am the eldest of his daughters and I come on behalf of my sisters. We are frightened and we've seen strange things lately, but no one will listen. Our father is an over protective traditionalist and we spend most of our time inside. He wishes that no man look upon us until we are married," the princess explained.

"It must be lonely then, all of you cooped up inside the house," the monk coaxed her.

"Yes, sometimes it's hard to bear," she admitted.

Sango rolled her eyes.

"What have you seen?" Kagome inquired.

"At night my youngest sister has seen eyes in the corner of our room and another has seen things move around with no one controlling them. We know that something is lurking around, but we haven't seen it. Our brothers have seen nothing suspicious, but they are not kept inside as often as us. We don't sleep at night for fear of being attacked. Please find the demon and stop our suffering." She confessed. As the princess trembled with fear Miroku embraced her and brushed away her fresh tears.

"Don't worry; we won't fail. Rest peacefully knowing that we will protect you this night," Miroku soothed. He held her closer and rubbed her upper back and arms.

Is this girl serious? Maybe she's just starved for attention Sango thought.

The princess lifted her head and starred into the monk's eyes. "I have been gone for too long and the guards to our quarters will soon be returning," she said.

"I'll escort you back," Miroku offered.

"No thank you, I know the way," she declined. She loosened her arms around the monk and got up.

"Wait, at least tell me your name," he pleaded.

"My name is Miyo," she said bowing to them. She slid the hood back over her head and left the room just as quietly as she came.

"Now Shippo, all you have to do is stay away from corners and you'll be safe," Inuyasha joked.

"Yes, but I can't say the same for Miroku," Shippo gestured over to the evil glare Sango was giving the monk.

"Hey Inuyasha you want to switch rooms?" the monk asked nervously.

"Not a chance," the half demon snorted. He wasn't so sure about spending the night alone with Kagome, but didn't trust the monk any more than himself. "You aren't weaseling your way out of this one."

They continued to joke around, but little did they know, the demon they hunted was close by listening and devising a plan to get rid of them.

* * *

*Osuwari - sit command


	9. Chapter 9

_I do not own InuYasha or the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi. _

_A/N: This chapter is a little long, but I hope you'll agree it was worth it._

**The Lost Chapters: The Desire Within Part 3**

They didn't stay in the dining room for much longer and returned to their quarters to prepare. Sango changed from her village clothes to her demon slayer outfit. Miroku went through his ofudas* and Shippo shook nervously next to Kirara while avoiding the corners of the room. There was a loud thud as Sango dropped hiraikotsu* and Shippo screamed. His hair was standing on end and his eyes scanned the room wildly.

"Sorry Shippo," Sango said and leaned her weapon against the wall. She sat close to her weapon near a corner of the room while Miroku sat facing the door.

The fox demon took a deep breath and calmed down.

Two hours had gone by and there was still no sign of trouble. Shippo had fallen asleep and Sango and Miroku were growing tired as well. Kirara sat in Sango's lap and mewed when she started to nod off.

In the West wing Kagome was sitting on her bedding reading one of her textbooks while Inuyasha sat opposite her. His eyes were closed but he followed her slight movements with his ears.

Kagome noticed that his right ear flicked every time she shifted around. "Is something wrong?" she finally asked.

He looked at her, "Huh, no," he denied. The half demon was trying his hardest to pretend she wasn't there, but failing miserably.

"Why are you so fidgety then?" she commanded closing her book.

"Just sitting around makes me agitated, I want to get this over with," he barked.

She sighed knowing it was pointless to try and calm him down. She put her book down and started to lie down.

"What do you think _you're_ doing?" he accused her.

"I'm not going to sleep, it's just more comfortable to lie down that's all. I'm not even getting under the covers," she replied placing her head on the soft pillow.

He stood up and she looked over at him quizzically. "I'm going to run the perimeter and make sure nothing suspicious is going on," he explained.

"Okay, I'll be here," she waved him off, already half asleep.

He shook his head in disbelief and left the room.

His run was uneventful, as expected, but pacified his nerves. He slid the door open to their room and looked at Kagome curled up in a ball.

"Keh, I knew she was going to fall asleep," he muttered.

He closed the door and sat down with his back against the wall. He placed tetsusaiga in the crook of his arm and watched her sleep. About another hour went by with nothing to keep him busy and he dozed off.

"Inuyasha," Kagome called in a sensual tone, the last syllable lingering on her lips.

He snapped his eyes open at the sound of his name for the sixth night in a row but this time she was practically in his lap. She was kneeling in front of him and leaning in to get closer. He initially tried to scoot away from her, but his back was up against the wall. He flicked his right ear and glanced around the room nervously looking for help or a logical explanation, but found neither. His mind knew that something was amiss but he couldn't convince his arms to push her off of him.

"Uh, uh Ka…" he choked over the words in his throat.

Her face was inches from his now and sweat started beading on his forehead. She nudged her nose against his and brushed her cheek along his. His senses went wild with anticipation and his body responded to her touch. Tetsusaiga fell to the floor unnoticed as she raised her hands up to stroke the sides of his triangular ears. He let out a low groan but remained very still, as an attempt to avoid touching her in return. Kagome placed her hands at the base of his neck and rose up to bring her mouth to his left ear. She gently pressed her warm, moist lips against the outside of his ear and he could hear her heart beat quicken. The half demon lost control then and quickly grabbed her around the waist with his right arm. In one motion, he lifted her off of him and laid her on the floor underneath him. He stared into her eyes and that's when he noticed their haziness and lack of emotion.

The smell of human blood crept into his nose and brought him back to reality. He turned to see an ant the size of a small pig with a hard shelled body creeping out of a hole in the corner of the room. It was jet black and had long thin antennae wrapped around the bottom of Kagome's legs. Inuyasha lifted his left hand to claw the antennae controlling her, but she reached up and pulled him down on top of her. He lost his balance with his right arm still beneath her and they rolled until she was on top. He didn't want to hurt her and decided the quickest way to free her was kicking the demon ant across the floor. It squealed from the forceful blow and released its hold on her.

Kagome's eyes came back to life and she found herself straddling Inuyasha. He was leaning on one elbow with his other hand resting on her waist staring into her eyes. No words could describe the embarrassment she felt and her face turned bright red.

"What is…?" she stammered. She quickly got up and Inuyasha was mindful not to resist.

"What is going on?!" she freaked walking in circles. "What were we doing?!" she shouted. She put her face in her hands and kept shaking her head. "I..I d..don't remember anything," she stuttered. The smell of salty tears over powered her scent now.

"I….It wasn't your fault," Inuyasha blurted nervously. It's not what he really wanted to say, but he wasn't sure how to put how he felt into words. All he could do was curse himself for losing control like that.

She stopped crying at the sound of scuffling in the room and shrieked at the sight of the demon ant. Inuyasha went and cut it open with his claws.

"What was that?" she asked.

"That's what was controlling you," he explained. He walked over to her but stopped short not wanting to get too close; he was still a bit fired up. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, but put her arms around herself as if she was cold.

"Let's go, we're going after them," he gestured toward the hole, as he picked up tetsusaiga.

She starred at tetsusaiga confused because she could have sworn she felt the sword beneath her before she got up from his lap. She pushed the suspicion out of her head and slipped her shoes on. She grabbed her bow and quiver and Inuyasha stooped down for her to climb on. He jumped down the hole and they were enveloped by the darkness.

Miroku was having a similar problem with Sango, but she wasn't as easy to hold off. She came up behind him while he was sleeping and took his staff away. The rings on his staff jolted him awake and he found Sango embracing him from behind. Initially the monk thought it was his good fortune that she wanted to be intimate with him, but when she tried climbing into his lap he saw her eyes. He immediately tore away from her grip and reached for his staff. Sango deftly kicked it away and grabbed hiraikotsu. She launched it across the room at him and successfully pinned him to the wall.

The noise awoke Shippo and Kirara and they looked on bewildered.

The monk tried to wiggle his right arm out, but it wouldn't budge. She sauntered up to him and laced her fingers through his hair. She breathed heavily as she starred into his eyes.

"Sango, wake up, you're not yourself!" Miroku pleaded, still squirming.

She grabbed his hair with her right hand and tilted his head to the side. She teased the side of his neck with her tongue and sweetly kissed his Adam's apple.

The monk was torn between the pleasure of her soft lips and doing the right thing. He wouldn't be able to resist her for much longer.

"Ahh, I shouldn't be watching this. I'm just a kid!" Shippo yelled running for the door. Kirara was still confused and didn't know what to do.

"Shippo don't leave. I need your help! There must be something controlliiin….," Miroku shouted to him, but was cut off as Sango hungrily stole a kiss. Her tongue plunged into his mouth and he stopped fighting her. He pulled her against him with his left hand and rolled his tongue along hers. He slid his left hand down from the small of her back to her rear and squeezed to his heart's content.

"Right, I have to stay strong. Miroku is too lecherous to fight off a woman," Shippo reasoned. He scanned the room until he found the same type of demon ant that had a hold on Kagome.

"I found it. Fox fire!" he shouted and burned the antennae clinging to Sango.

The light returned to her eyes and she found herself lip locked with Miroku. One of his hands was pinned against the wall and the other was stroking her rear. Startled, she wound up and slapped him hard.

"What are you doing?!" Sango screamed. Her face was red and she paced around the room.

"Sango it really wasn't his fault this time, you were being the lecherous one," Shippo explained.

"What?" Sango said whipping around to look at him.

Shippo got scared and hid behind Kirara, who mewed quietly in agreement.

She was quiet for a while, but finally returned to her senses and drew her sword. Miroku started stammering and pleading for his life, but she walked over to the injured demon ant and sliced it open. Miroku took a deep sigh of relief. Sango walked over to the monk and pulled her weapon out of the wall.

"Let's go!" She ordered and everyone jumped down the hole after her.

* * *

*ofudas - pieces of paper with blessings written on them  
*hiraikotsu - Sango's weapon


	10. Chapter 10

_I do not own InuYasha or the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi. _

_I must apologize about the tardiness of this chapter. It started off as writer's block and somehow ended in a sprained wrist. Such is life, but I'm sorry for keeping you waiting._

**The Lost Chapters: The Desire Within Part 4**

Kagome followed close behind Inuyasha through the dark ant tunnels. They walked in silence as she continued to relentlessly replay the scenario in her head from earlier. She couldn't hold in her feelings any longer and stopped abruptly.

"What's wrong? Do you sense a jewel shard?" he turned and asked.

Kagome balled her hands into fists, "I must've made such a fool of myself," she sobbed and hid her face in her hands again.

"Uh no, you didn't, uh, please don't cry," he stuttered.

He reached out to her, but stopped short as he recalled times where he had eaten dirt for comforting her incorrectly.

"Inuyasha, don't patronize me. It must've been awkward for you, because you only have eyes for Kikyo," she cried.

He remained quiet reflecting how glad he was that she couldn't recall what happened between them. She grew angry from his silence and tried to walk around him, but he moved swiftly to block her path. She looked at him then with tears streaking down the sides of her face. His amber eyes seemed to glow amidst the dark and she couldn't unlock herself from his gaze. Compassion radiated off of him and her temper quickly dissipated: leaving only her desirous feelings for him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his chest. She didn't expect this but soon relaxed into his reassuring arms. He immersed himself in her scent and ran his claws through her hair.

Kagome didn't want to pull away; she wanted to stay in his arms, for him to hold her like this forever. "Inuyasha…."

His eyes opened wide as he recognized the tone of her voice from her dreams.

"Don't let go," she finished.

That was phrase she never finished he realized.

"Hold me for just a little bit longer," she pleaded.

Inuyasha nodded in agreement and couldn't remember the last time he felt like this. All the sweet touches she offered before came rushing back and he closed his eyes to allow the memories to fill him completely.

They were quickly interrupted by an explosion in the tunnel up ahead. Kagome clung to Inuyasha resisting the force of the blast and he moved in front of her instinctively. When the smoke cleared they could see a torch followed by Sango's face. Miroku, Shippo and a transformed Kirara jumped through the hole after her.

"Sango, Miroku how'd you get down here?" Inuyasha asked, squinting until his eyes adjusted.

"Probably a similar way that you found yourself down here," Miroku said. There was a fresh red hand-print across his cheek, causing Inuyasha and Kagome to blush.

"Never mind that, let's get going! We'll find the demon ants' nest burrowed deep under the village," Sango led the way at a run. She was determined to kill the things that made her advance on Miroku.

"Is it just me or is Sango fierce right now?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's not your imagination," Shippo confirmed.

They ran deeper into the demons' territory and soon came upon a divide. Everyone turned and looked at the half demon expectantly.

"What're you all looking at me for?!" he barked.

He froze when Sango narrowed her eyes at him.

"Okay, okay," he caved, "but Shippo's a demon, too." Inuyasha carefully sniffed the air focusing on the demon ant smell. "They're down here," he confirmed leading them to the left.

The tunnel was much smaller than the others so they walked in single file. The torch Sango had made burned out so Kirara lit their way. Shippo walked between Sango and Kagome keeping his fox fire burning and Miroku brought up the rear. The tunnel began to get shorter and narrower and the air was stale. After a few minutes of walking bent over they had to continue through on their hands and knees. Kirara barely fit but stayed transformed.

"I think I see light up ahead," Shippo boasted since he could still walk upright.

They all craned their neck to see better except for Miroku who was reaching out for the demon slayer's rear. He was almost there when her hand sunk into a small hole causing hiraikotsu to shift directly into the side of his hand. He pulled it back while stifling a yell and shook off the injury.

"Monk, don't get any ideas back there," Sango warned.

"Well, not anymore," he mumbled.

They came to the end of the tunnel and were able to stand up, but they couldn't see very far. The darkness almost seemed to swallow them and there was no indication of the light Shippo saw earlier.

"Shippo, can you make it brighter?" Kagome asked.

"I'll try," he said. He jumped into the air and threw a big flare of fox fire. It didn't make the area much brighter, but allowed them to see that they were in an empty dome shaped cave.

"So, where's all this light you talked about?" Inuyasha jeered.

"I know I saw it. If you were a _real_ demon you would've seen it too," he sneered at the half demon.

"Why you," Inuyasha stomped over to Shippo and grabbed him by the neck.

"Aah! Kagome help! Inuyasha's picking on me again!" he yelled desperately.

"Well, you kind of walked into that one," she said calmly.

Inuyasha started pounding the fox demon over the head, but then suddenly jerked his attention to the left. Not only were there small lights hovering close to the floor, but the smell of the demon ants increased.

"I may not be a _full_ demon, but those aren't lights," he growled, dropping Shippo on the ground.

Everywhere they looked small beady eyes appeared and surrounded them like a tall barricade. They placed their backs to each other and readied their weapons. Shippo shook with fright in the center of their defensive circle as Kirara growled on Sango's left side. Miroku held his staff firmly in his right hand with ofudas in the other. Kagome notched an arrow in her bow and Inuyasha drew tetsusaiga.

"Seems like the lights found us," the half demon smirked.


	11. Chapter 11

_I do not own InuYasha or the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi. _

**The Lost Chapters: The Desire Within Part 5**

Long thin tentacles whipped out of the darkness towards Sango, but she flung hiraikotsu to cut the mind controlling antennae. Several demon ants were split open, but it barely fazed the dense mass surrounding them. The demon slayer caught her weapon just as the ants began advancing on all sides.

"I was wondering what they were _waiting_ for," Inuyasha grumbled. "Do you always make your food wait this long?!" he shouted at them.

"Don't call us food!" Kagome protested.

He ignored her and charged, slashing with tetsusaiga as he went. Some ants jumped on his arms to slow him down but others weren't so lucky. Kagome rolled her eyes at his pompous nature and focused on her side of their defense.

"Right I can do this," she encouraged herself, notching an arrow.

She fired a purifying arrow into the dark mass, but knew it was only a matter of time before she ran out. Shippo fought with Miroku, setting ants on fire after the monk paralyzed them with ofudas. Sango steadily threw her weapon breaking apart the ants, but all their effort didn't seem to make a difference.

"Are you sure these things aren't multiplying? How could there be so many of them?" Inuyasha cursed.

Slowly Sango started to realize that the swarm around her had anchored her legs to the ground. Without being able to twist her body she couldn't throw hiraikotsu, but continued to slash at them anyway. The mound around her grew more intense and seemed to be pulling her down. Kirara, a few feet away, noticed the demon slayer's predicament. She flew over to pull her out and Sango instinctively reached up to grab onto her mane. Kirara pulled her out easily and circled above the group while Sango secured herself on her back.

"Thank you, Kirara," Sango breathed patting her gently.

She squeezed her thighs against Kirara's sides and threw hiraikotsu into the pile of ants that had almost engulfed her.

Suddenly a scream echoed around the dim cave. Inuyasha's right ear twitched as he stopped mid-swing.

"Kagome!" the half demon hollered, turning to see the miko fighting off the antennae with her bow.

She had one arrow left in her quiver, but her right arm was tangled with antennae. The ants had no interest in controlling her anymore and were pulling her away from the group.

"Inuyasha!" she shouted hysterically, remembering the image of the villager sucked dry.

The half demon was overloaded with ants and couldn't get over to her. He fought with all his strength to get his legs free, but the few ants he smashed weren't enough. More tentacles whipped out of the air and wrapped tightly around his arms restraining him. He watched in horror as Kagome was pulled further away from him.

Sango and Kirara raced towards her, but before she could throw hiraikotsu Kirara was caught in a field of antennae. They jerked her downward causing Sango to drop her weapon and lose her balance. Kirara struggled against the rope-like grip and accidently heaved the demon slayer off her back. Sango gasped as she looked down into the black sea rushing towards her. Kirara roared in protest, but couldn't break free.

"Sango!" Inuyasha shouted as he watched her fall.

Miroku turned his attention to the demon slayer and knew he would never make it in time. Unexpectedly, Shippo jumped into the air and threw something at Sango. It was a toy that transformed into a small pony catching Sango before she became prey to the demons below. Before they could breathe a sigh of relief though, there was another shout.

"Miroku!" the half demon called, making eye contact with him. The monk quickly understood the pleading look he gave and nodded.

"Shippo let's go," the monk prompted. Shippo fired another blast into the darkness to keep the ants at bay as he hopped onto the monk's shoulder.

The monk fought his way over to Kagome who had lost her footing and was barely visible. She had dropped the bow and was clawing at the ground with her left hand desperately.

"There's too many of them," he said quickly realizing that all his fighting was getting him nowhere. He looked down at his wind tunnel.

"Do you think they're poisonous?" Shippo asked.

The monk glanced at his friends, his eyes lingering over Sango. She had landed safely on the ground, but without her weapon was unable to defend herself properly.

"There's only one way to find out," he answered, pulling the beads from around his arm.

"Sango! Inuyasha! Hold onto something!" he commanded.

Sango unsheathed the sword at her hip and stabbed it into the earth as Inuyasha did the same with tetsusaiga.

Miroku opened the wind tunnel and directed his hand towards the demon ants at their feet and then swept over Kagome to free her. When she started to rise off the ground, he aimed his wind tunnel at Sango and then Inuyasha. The hold on Kirara was also loosened and she flew to the ground by Kagome's side. Once his friends were out of danger he continued to suck up the rest of the ants. He closed the hole in his hand when he saw hiraikotsu flying towards him. He wrapped the beads around his arm and ducked just in time for the weapon to fly over his head.

"Everyone okay?" he asked. Each of them uttered a sound confirming they were alive, but very much wind swept.

"I guess they weren't poisonous then," Shippo confirmed.

"Yes, I don't feel any different, but it was a lot to take in at once," he added.

"This isn't over, yet," Inuyasha said pulling tetsusaiga out of the ground.

He went over to Kagome first and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" he questioned.

She nodded, but still felt unnerved. He then disappeared into the darkness to exterminate the few demons that escaped Miroku's wind tunnel. The last ant was limping towards an eerily lit exit of the dome shaped cave.

"If we follow that one, it'll lead us to the center of the nest," Sango offered. She retrieved her weapon and placed her sword back in its sheath.

"I think you're right," Miroku agreed.

Kagome dusted herself off and picked up her bow. She was hoping there weren't many ants left. They gathered together and she reluctantly followed her companions through another tunnel.


	12. Chapter 12

_I do not own InuYasha or the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi._

**The Lost Chapters: The Desire Within Part 6**

They walked side by side following the trail of blood from the injured demon ant. The walls and ceiling were at least three times the size of the previous tunnel, but it didn't make Kagome feel more comfortable. Shippo repeatedly flinched at every shadow and noise he heard the deeper they went.

"Shippo please try to stay calm," Kagome urged.

"Right, I have to be strong," he told himself.

All of a sudden Kirara's hair stood up on her back and she started to growl. All of them stopped and stared at her while Shippo cowered behind Kagome.

"Kirara, what's wrong?" Sango asked nervously, but without delay the ground beneath them began to rumble.

"Let's go!" Miroku shouted as rock sediments fell on them.

"Kagome," Inuyasha beckoned, kneeling down. She climbed on his back and Shippo hopped up on her shoulder.

Sango and Miroku mounted Kirara and they raced to the end of the tunnel, dodging around rocks. There wasn't much time to think about fear, but when they reached the end of the tunnel they found that feeling return. They gaped upon an enormous creature approximately 30 feet wide. It had six eyes scattered randomly atop of his head and three sets of antennae that whipped at the walls of its giant nest. Its body was a round, hard, black shell covered with sharp bristled hairs and its blood stained beak snapped at the air. The ominous light that had intensified through the tunnel was cast by one green eye directly above where a nose would've been on a normal face.

"What the _hell _is that?!" Inuyasha blurted out. The giant ant immediately stopped scrambling to locate the source of that voice. It found them quickly and without warning lashed at them with its antennae. Kirara veered to the right to avoid the attack as Inuyasha leapt to the left. Kagome was silently thankful for the small insects they had in the future and clung tighter to the half demon. He landed gently on a small rock cliff alongside the demon.

"Woman, you're choking me!" he barked at her.

"Oops! Sorry about that," she agreed quickly and slid off his back.

He rolled his eyes and unsheathed tetsusaiga. "Just stay out of the way while I take care of this," he boasted.

"Oh right, just like you did back there," Kagome mumbled under her breath.

He turned to look at her sharply, "What did you say?" he threatened.

"Nothing," she lied sweetly.

"Inuyasha! Kagome! Watch out!" Miroku yelled across to them. The half demon acted quick, scooped up Kagome and jumped away from the slashing antennae.

He landed a few feet away, "Are you okay?" he asked, looking into the brown eyes of the girl in his arms. She nodded and stared back into his noticing that the way he looked at her stole her breath away.

"Hey, why'd you leave me?" Shippo panted, jolting them out of the moment.

"I didn't know you needed a separate invitation," Inuyasha teased, lowering Kagome's legs down to the floor. He pushed her behind him. "Shippo, keep an eye on her," he instructed. That seemed to calm down the fox demon and he took a fighting stance next to her side.

"Now back to business," Inuyasha smirked and jumped onto the large demon hacking at the whip-like antennae.

Miroku and Sango were already battling another set of antennae on the opposite side. The monk was fearful of using his wind tunnel due to the demon's large size. The last thing he wanted was to tear his wind tunnel. He also wasn't too keen on accidently sucking in his friends on the other side. Hiraikotsu wasn't strong enough to break the antennae, but effectively caused harm. Inuyasha relied on his quickness and dexterity, but was unable to deliver a fatal blow.

From Kagome's safe haven on the wall she observed the green eye glow brighter every time her companions' advanced. If she could just disable that eye they might have a chance she thought to herself. Shippo saw the young girl's face shift to a determined look as she made up her mind.

"What is it Kagome?" he asked.

"If I can take out that eye, it won't be able to predict all their moves," she explained.

She reached back into her quiver and took a deep breath. She had one arrow left and had to hit the mark. She notched the arrow, and aimed, but didn't release it. If she missed, not only would the demon attack her, but they would lose their one chance to take it down. She carefully edged closer to the end of the cliff.

"Kagome, not too close, if you fall Inuyasha will kill me," he panicked.

"It's okay Shippo, it seems sturdy enough," she assured him.

She drew back her arm and aimed carefully. She didn't want that thing to deflect it so she waited a bit longer for the right moment. Then she saw her opening, Inuyasha had somehow entangled his sword with two of the three sets of the antennae while the other set was battling with Sango. She exhaled as she released the arrow, and hoped the demon ant wouldn't move out her target zone. Shippo held his breath he watched, but soon squeezed his eyes shut. The arrow hit dead on producing a blinding light. It swept over them like the sun and then diminished to a weak light source. The demon screeched and thrashed around its nest, but the arrow stayed lodged in the green eye. The demon continued to thrash angrily and slammed Inuyasha against the cave wall. It untangled its antennae and went straight for Kagome. She turned and ran away from the edge of the cliff, but it struck the wall below her causing the cliff to fall. Sango and Miroku flew to her and she grabbed a hold of Miroku's staff. Shippo transformed and floated over to them as the demon slayer and monk pulled up the girl.

"That's it I've had it with your ugly ass," the half demon growled.

He set his stance and that aggressive look swept over his face.

"Sango, get everyone out of the cave," he ordered.

She nodded and fled towards the way they came in.

Just as his friends disappeared he focused all his attention on the monster who was still distracted by the arrow. Inuyasha could smell the wind scar forming and his excitement mounted.

"Lights out, you ugly bastard!" he jeered and swung tetsusaiga.

The power of his attack sliced apart the demon and plunged Inuyasha into darkness.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long, but as an added bonus the next chapter will be added in a day or two. Thanks for sticking with me._


	13. Chapter 13

_I do not own InuYasha or the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi. _

**The Lost Chapters: The Desire Within Part 7**

Back in the tunnel, his companions had dismounted Kirara to give her a rest. Kagome walked a bit behind the others, feeling reluctant to go too far without Inuyasha. She was the first one who felt a strong, minacious wind moving through the tunnel.

"U..uh guys?" she stammered.

They turned to see a blast of Inuyasha's wind scar barreling towards them. Kirara was the first to spring into action and everyone hopped on hastily. Kirara flew as fast as she could with everyone on her back, but the powerful wind was faster. Miroku turned to try and diffuse the attack when it was right on her tail. It helped a little giving Kirara just enough time to break through to the large, dome-shaped cave. The attack exploded against the walls of that entrance and hurled them into the air. They landed quite hard on the ground, but essentially unharmed.

"Why is he always so reckless?" Miroku sighed rubbing his backside.

A few moments later Inuyasha appeared in the entrance.

"Inuyasha, you idiot. You could've killed us!" Shippo hit him.

The half demon lunged and grabbed him by the tail. "I didn't know you were all so slow," he retorted.

"Osuwari*," Kagome groaned from somewhere in the darkness. He face planted and dropped Shippo in the process.

"I'm ready to get out of here," Sango said, rubbing her bruised shoulder.

Kirara roared in agreement and they found their way back to the small low tunnel.

While they navigated their way through the tunnels again, the castle maids were reporting to the headman that their guests had left during the night. The headman didn't want to believe it and demanded to see their quarters. He had at least trusted the demon slayer in the group and didn't want to believe they would dishonor him. He went to the room the monk and demon slayer occupied first. He scanned the room quickly and noticed a gash in the wall along with a hole in the floorboards. He walked over to examine them and saw a tiny fire down the hole which made him completely forget about the exterminators.

"Quick bring water!" the headman commanded.

One of his attendants left the room and returned with a bucket of water. He leaned over the hole again and the fire seemed to grow brighter.

"If that fire reaches us the entire mansion will go up in flames. Bring _more_ water," he instructed.

A few more attendants left to retrieve water as he threw the first bucketful down the hole. It looked like the fire dodged the water and the headman panicked.

"Hurry!" he shouted.

The attendants returned and he threw three more bucketfuls down the hole. This time the fire vanished, but then a blue fire appeared seconds later.

"What evil is this?" he pondered helplessly, "Get everyone out of the castle, it won't go out," he ordered.

All of Tsukaro's attendants left him to inform every one of the impending danger. As soon as they left the fire went out again and a silver haired person dressed in red popped up from the hole.

"Oi, who keeps throwing water on us?" the half demon questioned looking very much like a wet dog.

"Oh, it's you. My servants thought you left without killing the demon," he explained, clearly startled.

He furrowed his brows and his ears twitched at the loud calls echoing throughout the house.

"If there's a fire why are you still in the house?" he asked confused.

"Well, we thought you were the fire," the headman admitted sheepishly.

The half demon climbed out of the hole and was followed by Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Kagome, and Shippo.

"It's morning already? I was hoping to get some sleep before we had to go," Kagome whined, exhausted.

"You should probably tell them there's no fire. We can explain everything over a nice meal perhaps," the scowling monk interjected, quite annoyed at the saturation of his clothing.

"Oh, yes. Please. I'm so sorry. Won't you please, stay another night and relax here before you continue your journey?" the headman offered.

They all readily agreed before Tsukaro excused himself to call off the fire evacuation.

The headman proved to be much more hospitable this time and allowed them to dine with the family; which was to the monk's satisfaction and they bathed and had their clothes cleaned before they had to depart. The headman bid them farewell after he rewarded them handsomely for their services. The daughters of the castle were sad to see Miroku go, but Inuyasha was more than ready to leave.

They started down the path with a renewed enthusiasm for their quest. The two women walked ahead of the men, enjoying the warm weather. Shippo walked in between Inuyasha and Miroku and was the first to break the silence.

"So, Inuyasha…..how far have you gone with Kagome _now_?" Shippo asked casually.

The half demon immediately flinched and blushed at this accusation. He pulled his hands out of his sleeves and brought his fist down on the fox demon's head.

"Don't talk about things you know nothing about," he warned, picking him up by the tail.

"Aaah! Kagome, Inuyasha is picking on me again!" Shippo cried out, unable to avoid Inuyasha's repeated jabs.

"Inu..yasha…..osuwari," Kagome commanded. The half demon was pulled to the ground, face first in the dirt.

"Why you," he growled. Shippo let out a sigh of relief, but continued taunting the half demon.

"You were two timing for sure if Miroku was kissing SangAAAAAh!" he finished with a yell. This time Miroku knocked him on the head.

"You just don't know when to quit, do you?" Inuyasha muttered.

"I think they might _actually_ feel guilty," Kagome whispered to Sango.

They glanced back for a moment, "Well, maybe just _one_ of them," Sango admitted and they both agreed.

"Of course, I am a bit curious about what happened," Kagome wondered, her curiosity growing by the minute.

Inuyasha of course overheard this and sprung up from the ground.

He loomed over her, "Nothing _happened_ woman, I keep telling you that," he barked at her.

"Is that so? Would Kikyo agree with you?" she demanded, staring him down. He stuttered and turned red again. "Hmph, didn't think so," she affirmed, leaving him frozen and speechless.

The two women continued to walk again, looked at each other and giggled. Kagome smiled to herself thinking that she should interpret his behavior as a compliment. There wasn't much time to dwell on it though; they were back on their search for Naraku's castle.

* * *

*osuwari- sit command

_Author's Note: This is the end of The Desire Within that could occur before episode 39. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Stay tuned for the next chapter._


	14. Chapter 14

_I do not own InuYasha or the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi._

_A/N: I decided it made more sense to let you know where the chapters fit in, at the beginning. This one should take place right after episode 54 in between the season break. I got a little writer's block, but was inspired by an idea from MorikoTheHalfAngel so big thanks to her (check out her stories). Enjoy!_

**The Lost Chapters: The Mysterious Thief Part 1**

Inuyasha and his friends were traveling since early morning and decided to take refuge under a large oak tree. The tree was in a clearing just over a small hill to the right of the forest path. Kagome gladly swung her leg off her bike and walked it up the hill as Shippo and Kirara frolicked in the grass. Miroku slowed his pace and Inuyasha flopped down the ground. Kagome put the kickstand down and Sango helped her lay out a blanket. They started a fire to boil water for tea and the Cup of Noodles Kagome carried in her backpack.

They ate quietly and enjoyed the cool shade, but peace didn't last long.

"Hey! Inuyasha stop it!" Shippo snapped at him; but the fox demon's loud protests weren't enough to stop him from stealing his noodles. "Aaaah! There's going to be nothing left," the fox demon sniveled.

"Inu…yasha," Kagome glared at him.

He froze instantly in fear of her saying _the word_. Instead she sighed and dug around in her backpack for a bag of potato chips.

Just then, a small metallic looking ball rolled onto the blanket. Sango's eyes widened with recognition, but before she could warn the others it exploded and released a massive cloud of smoke.

"Hey! I ca…can't see!" Shippo coughed, stumbling through the smoke.

Sango hastily put her gas mask on and stood up, tightening her grip on hiraikotsu*. They were used to being attacked, but normally it was something they expected or ran towards by choice. Inuyasha covered his nose with his arm and scanned around for their attacker. He spotted something yellow slide out of his peripheral vision and knew it had to be Kagome's backpack. He rolled his eyes, recalling several instances where she forgot about the jewel shards in the midst of chaos. The half demon jumped out of the smoke barrier and landed in the grassy field. He couldn't locate anyone fleeing the area, but sniffed the air and caught wind of Kagome's scent leading into the forest behind him.

"Keh, this thief isn't too smart?" he scoffed and disappeared into the forest.

While Inuyasha went after their mystery thief, Kagome fumbled around on the blanket for her quiver and bow.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" Miroku called.

He hadn't heard Inuyasha since the blast and assumed he had passed out from the heavy smoke. The monk got on his feet and gripped the beads of his wind tunnel in his left hand.

"Ye..yes, and I fo..ound my bow. I'm going to pur..rify the smoke," she answered between coughs.

She clumsily notched an arrow and aimed towards the sky. The smoke dissipated almost immediately after she released the arrow.

Sango removed her gas mask after deciding the danger had passed and gasped: not for fresh air, but from shock.

"Hoshi*, what are you doing?" She addressed him through clenched teeth.

"Sango, I couldn't see you and I was concerned for your safety," he teased with closed eyes and a broad smile. He showed no sign of removing his hand from her rear.

"There's no reason to find me, now!" She screamed and smacked him across his left cheek.

Shippo and Kagome just shook their heads at his predictable lecherous behavior.

"Kagome, what are you looking for?" Shippo asked, noticing that she had been glancing around since the smoke cleared.

"I don't see Inuyasha anywhere," she said staring off into the forest.

"Or the intruder," Miroku observed. "There's nothing to do, but wait for him to return," he concluded, sitting back on the blanket.

"Don't worry, Kagome, if it gets late we can search for him with Kirara," Sango offered. The young miko nodded but remained restless. It _wasn't_ just Inuyasha she worried about, her backpack was gone too. She was sure he'd be upset about the missing jewel shards, but she really hoped her Math book would still be in there, if he found it. There was no doubt in her mind that it would be the first thing tossed out of the pack. About a half hour went by before a red gaudy outfit finally emerged through a cluster of bushes. He was dragging someone in one hand and two axes in the other. It was hard to see the face of the person he caught, but Miroku quickly noticed it was a female.

"Inuyasha, you shouldn't be so rough with young ladies," the monk rushed over.

The annoyed half demon released her wrist, and let the axes drop behind him.

"I keep telling him this, but it's hard to teach an old dog new tricks," Miroku greeted the young girl, extending his arm out to her.

Inuyasha flicked his ear at this and was about to retort when Kagome gave him a threatening look. Rather than lash out, he shoved the backpack into her arms, thrust his hands in his sleeves and looked away from her. Kagome's eyes began to water and the half demon nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Kagome, I…I di…" he stammered.

"Thank you, Inuyasha. I was afraid my Math book was lost forever," she beamed, hugging the bag.

The half demon's mouth hung open for a second, "What!? You think I went after a lousy book? The jewel shards woman, that's all I care about," he scolded her.

"Oh, yeah, those too," she quickly dismissed him.

The newcomer eyed the monk suspiciously, but accepted his hand to help her up. Miroku barely able to contain his excitement decided to take it a step further and pulled her into his chest. Before she could react, Miroku was already stroking and telling her that he would protect her. She got over the shock rather fast and pushed away from him with surprising strength. She edged towards Inuyasha as if for protection and something in Kagome pulled at her heart for a brief moment.

She hadn't realized until now, but the girl was tall and quite pretty. Her eyes were an intense emerald green that were calm, but observant. Her tanned skin made your eyes go straight to her rosy lips. She looked young, but her wavy shoulder length hair was light gray with bangs swayed to the right, framing her face. She wore a midnight blue kimono shirt with matching blue pants and black boots. Her black shoulder shields, similar to Sango's, doubled as an ax harness and from middle finger to elbow she wore black gloves. To complete her outfit there was a black obi* around her waist encircled with rope and gracing her neck was a thin, orange, metal necklace. Kagome's observation of the girl was interrupted by Kirara who mewed and rubbed affectionately against the girl's leg. This seemed to relax her a bit and she looked over each member of the group. She noted that it was a strange collection of people and reminded herself to be careful; after all, she did get caught.

Taking her cue from Kirara, Sango strode up to the girl, "Don't mind him, just keep your distance," she smiled at her. "I'm Sango," she introduced herself.

The girl not sensing any threat relaxed her shoulders, "My name is Airi (I' dee)," her voice a soft whisper, barely audible.

"I'm Kagome, wh…" she was interrupted by Inuyasha's booming words.

"Are you guys _kidding_ me, she uses a smoke bomb on you, steals your stuff and you want to be friends?" he growled.

Airi thought better of her close distance to him and backed away. Her eyes flashed between her captors and the axes lying behind Inuyasha.

"Well, I'm trying to find out what she wanted," Kagome yelled back, "as you said before it wasn't my _Math_ book she was after."

Inuyasha stared angrily at the young miko and flared his youki*, but she matched his anger and didn't falter. A low grumbling noise made his left ear twitch, but he wasn't the only one to hear it. The group turned to gawk at Airi's loud groaning stomach.

"I was hungry and I saw you taking all that food out of your bag, that's all," she confessed, "To be honest, I don't normally get caught," she admitted sheepishly.

"Yeah, you're pretty quick for a human, but not quick enough," the half demon gloated.

Kagome pushed past him, "We can share," she offered, much to Inuyasha's protest.

They settled back on the blanket and Kagome made another serving of Cup of Noodles. Airi was grateful for the food, but pleased to learn they carried something much more valuable… sacred jewel shards.

* * *

hiraikotsu - Sango's boomerang weapon

hoshi - Japanese term for monk

obi- a broad sash worn around the waist

youki- demon energy


	15. Chapter 15

_I do not own InuYasha or the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi. _

_A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to update. I have the next few chapters written out already so hopefully I can ignore my allergies long enough to edit and post. I apologize ahead of time if you read something that doesn't make sense due to my foggy brain. FYI: This episode is pretty long and IF it was a show they'd probably split it in two. I'm throwing in a few twists, so be prepared._

**The Mysterious Thief - Part Two**

As the day wound down, they decided not to travel any further and set up camp a fair distance from the path. Airi felt out of place amongst them for it had been some time since she felt welcome anywhere. Sango especially seemed to like her. Maybe it was because she was another trained female fighter or maybe it was the smaller age gap. They asked her where she was from and where she learned to fight, but she was reluctant to answer. She was quiet, too quiet which made Inuyasha uneasy.

Airi observed them as they went about their established routine. Miroku and Shippo gathered firewood while checking their surroundings. Inuyasha fished down at the river for dinner and the two women searched for edible berries. Inuyasha was the first one to be done and periodically glanced at her to make sure she wasn't doing anything sneaky. Everyone had something to do and sitting alone made her feel exposed.

She got up and went over to Sango, who seemed to be the most welcoming, "I can get water, although I didn't see a bucket or anything," Airi offered.

"Oh… okay, sure," the demon slayer agreed, standing up from berry picking. "Kagome do you have the water bottles?" she called over to her.

Kagome stood up from a cluster of bushes and dusted her skirt off before answering, "Yeah, they're in my backpack."

Simultaneously, the half demon's eyes darted to the unguarded backpack and Airi's heart quickened. Would they really be so trusting of her, she wondered. She considered quickly and decided it wasn't the right time to take the jewel shards. She was without a way to defend herself since the monk had insisted he keep her axes, which she figured was a ploy to be lecherous.

"Come on," Kagome motioned.

Airi could feel Inuyasha's eyes latch onto her and she turned to walk calmly behind Kagome as if that conversation with herself never happened. The young miko unzipped the backpack and handed her three clear water bottles.

"Thanks," she said with an unsure smile.

"Yeah, thanks for helping. You have to turn the top to open it," Kagome demonstrated for her. Airi nodded and then headed down to the river.

Inuyasha followed her, leaping quietly from branch to branch and dodging behind trees. He perched on a branch a few trees away, studying her every move. She stood still by the river's edge for a moment with her eyes closed, before filling the first water bottle. He noticed that she was indeed taller than him, and thin like she didn't get enough meals. The scent her body gave off was like the forest: essences of native trees, grass, and dirt mingling together. That didn't seem right, why would she smell like the forest, he mused. His thoughts were interrupted by a delicate voice.

"You can stop worrying, I'm not going to do anything," Airi announced.

He was so careful and quiet there's no way she heard him following, he thought. He jumped down from the tree and walked a few feet towards her.

"Keh, I'd catch you anyway, now that I know your scent," he baited her.

"Hmmph, so you think, but do you _really_ know? Most people, and demons for that matter, just can't figure it out," her smooth voice mocked, like she was reading his mind.

Inuyasha tried to cover up his surprise at her intuitiveness with his suspicions of her, "You're too quiet and I don't trust you."

Airi quietly remembered another time someone spoke these words to her, but pushed it out of her mind.

"I could help you memorize my scent better, if you like," she suggested, "Proving that I won't try anything." She sauntered up to him and Inuyasha flicked his left ear as she circled around him. "You can only get a true sense of my smell _if_ I'm close to you." She continued to walk around him until she was directly in front of him. "Close your eyes," she commanded and for some reason he obeyed. She leaned her head to one side and presented her neck to him. "Now, breathe deeply," she coaxed.

He listened and focused on breathing her in, but the scent that overpowered him was that of Kagome. Her luscious smell mixed with arousal filled him and then alarmed him. The half demon leapt backwards, and stared at her in bewildered. Airi didn't wait for him to ask, his eyes communicated how he felt.

"My true scent _is_ essences of a forest, more specifically pine trees and grass, but when a man is close to me he will smell the woman he desires most. His eyes widened at her words. "Whom, did _you_ smell Inuyasha?" she grinned while returning to her task of filling water bottles.

His mind was racing, he loved Kikyo, but it was Kagome he lusted for. It was Kagome he'd grown close to, who he trusted. "None of your business, except that it wasn't trees," he barked at her. "What are you anyway, you can't be human," he accused her. His hands went to tetsusaiga and she took a step back.

Her eyes narrowed at him, "I am human, but because of this curse I have been cast out from my family, my home, everything," she confessed with tears trickling down her cheeks. "I've lost everything," she whispered.

Inuyasha's expression softened until he remembered something else, "That doesn't explain how you knew I was in that tree."

She didn't look at him, "You've been following me all day. Why would this be any different? If you weren't there, then I would have only been talking to myself."

Inuyasha remained quiet, but removed his hand from his sword. He tried to say something, but she cut him off, "You don't have to say anything, but now you know." She wiped her face, picked up the water bottles and walked back up the hill.

Inuyasha stayed down by the river's edge a while longer to think. He couldn't figure out if she was lying or playing with him. Although her tears were real he couldn't make up his mind about her.

"Lord Inuyasha," a tiny voice called, followed by a pinching feeling on his neck. Inuyasha slapped his neck and Myoga the flea fell towards the ground. "Eh, smooshed again," the flea croaked.

"Where've you been Myoga?" the half demon interrogated him.

"Lord Inuyasha, I was just making sure that Totosai didn't leave anything out about tetsusaiga after your battle with Ryuukotsusei," he lied.

"Is that so? Well, did he?" Inuyasha asked, suddenly curious.

"Well, no not really," Myoga replied.

"You're worthless," the half demon mumbled and walked back to join the others.


	16. Chapter 16

_I do not own InuYasha or the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi. _

**The Mysterious Thief - Part Three**

When Inuyasha got back to camp Airi had already started the fire and the fish was roasting.

Shippo excitedly hopped up to his eye level, "Inuyasha you missed it! It was amazing! Airi started a fire in one flash! It looked like magic!"

Inuyasha ignored him and went over to sit with Miroku, "What are we going to do with that girl?"

"What do you mean?" the monk responded.

Inuyasha gave him a stern look which prompted Miroku to clear his throat and answer him properly. "I don't see much of a problem. She hasn't wanted her axes back badly enough to come to me, but I'm not against tying her up for the night," he suggested with a devilish smile.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Can you please think straight for one minute," he pleaded.

Before the monk could supply some clever answer in his defense Myoga chimed in, "Lord Inuyasha, where did you find her?"

"Still here, huh? She found us and I don't want anything to do with her," he snarled.

Myoga examined her more closely, "She's very pretty, a little exotic looking. I would gladly suck her blood to make her drowsy for the rest of the night," the flea offered happily, which even caused Inuyasha to twist up his face in disgust.

"Let's just see how the rest of the evening goes and we can decide from there," Miroku advised, but the half demon's growing distrust of her ebbed away at him.

Eventually, Kagome was able to ease him out of scowling long enough to sit beside her. Sango sat next to Kagome with Kirara in her arms and Airi sat alongside Miroku with Shippo resting on her lap. Inuyasha managed to be fairly civil and they ate and probed the newcomer with more questions, which she seemed to skirt around using indirect answers. As the fire dwindled they grew quiet and tired, but Inuyasha still had something on his mind.

"So what are we going to do with _her_?" he spat, disclosing his distaste for Airi.

"Inuyasha, I don't think she's our enemy," Kagome answered delicately.

The half demon glanced at everyone, but no one contradicted her. He still looked uncertain causing Airi to take her fate into her own hands: she had no desire to be tied up. She leaned towards the monk until she could feel his energy respond to her closeness.

"I won't be any trouble, I really am sorry about attacking you before," she said sweetly, addressing the group.

Miroku stuttered a bit, but spoke up to support this, "I th…think, it's just fine Inuyasha. You worry too much. Airi is a lovely young lady. So lovely in fact, that I have something to ask you. Would you like to bear my children?" he proposed taking her hand in his and stroking the top of it. He gasped, "Your hands feel like ice. We should get started right away, then?" he insisted with an encouraging boyish grin.

"That took longer than expected," Shippo chimed in, and everyone nodded in approval.

Miroku looked up at his friends wide-eyed, the fire dancing across them. "You know me better than _that_ guys. We now know, that she's not a threat so it's okay to ask her," he explained.

Airi coyly removed her hand from his, "My hands are always cold Miroku, but I've learned to endure it. As for the children, I'm not ready for that," she teased. Her eyes continued to flirt with him, knowing that if the monk was on her side then the half demon would lose the argument.

"Fine, have it your way, but don't tell me later that I didn't warn you," he glowered at them and marched away from the campfire to sit against a tree cloaked in darkness.

"Don't let him get under your skin. He's actually a good guy, even though he won't admit it," Sango reassured her.

They didn't stay up long after that and everyone retreated to their designated sleeping areas. Sango was adamant about Airi sleeping clear across the camp from Miroku. She liked her, but the demon slayer noticed how she used the monk's weakness against him and she didn't trust him to behave.

At first light Inuyasha went for a quick run to clear his head. He had stayed up most of the night mulling over the curse she had and who might've given it to her. He couldn't work it out in his head, but he doubted Naraku had anything to do with it since it didn't end in death; but, he supposed the curse did inflict a certain kind of misery. When he returned he decided that they should just leave Airi where they found her and move on with their search for Naraku since she had already taken a day from their travels.

"Let's go, we lost enough time already." He managed to hide the slightly amused look on his face when Airi starting packing up also. "Keh, not you. You can go wherever you please as long as it doesn't involve us," he scoffed at her.

"What do you mean just leave her here?" Kagome rounded on him.

"Look we can't go around pretending to rescue everyone we come across. Besides, she's capable of taking care of herself. Miroku give the axes back," Inuyasha ordered, but the monk just looked forlorn at the thought of a lecherous plan unexecuted.

"Inuyasha you're so mean! How can you just leave her in the middle of the woods?" Shippo burst into tears. "Would you leave me behind?" he shouted at the half demon.

"I tried to, but Kagome stuck her nose in that, too," Inuyasha shot at him, causing Shippo to wail louder.

Kagome scooped the fox demon up in her arms and cradled him to her chest.

"Hey, what's your problem!?" she hollered, the color rising in her face.

Inuyasha's ears lay back on his head at the sound of her voice and Shippo grew nervous from the anger emanating from her. Sango took Shippo from Kagome's arms and stepped back and signaled to Airi to do the same. The newcomer felt nervous and awkward at being the cause of their argument.

"I'll just go, it's not a problem," she said softly.

"Absolutely, not!" Kagome yelled at her, "You're coming with us!"

"Kagome…..I said she's not!" the half demon roared.

Miroku knew what was coming soon and he too, took a few steps back.

"Master Inuyasha, I…." Myoga tried to warn him, but the half demon continued to dig a deeper hole.

"What I say goes, and that's that!" he barked.

Kagome set her jaw, "Oh, really? Well, then I guess you don't need me then, because I'm leaving with her!" She turned her back on him and folded her arms tightly across her chest.

"What!? Are you crazy!?" he said stunned, hurt by her words. "You ca..can't go anywhere! We need to find the rest of the shards!" He stammered, pointing at her back.

She looked over her should at him, "Oh yeah? Watch me," and with that she picked up her backpack and walked towards her bicycle.

"He…hey, get _back_ here!" he shouted and ran after her.

He jumped in front of her before she reached her bike. Her eyes pierced through him when he made eye contact and he knew what was coming, but it was too late to make amends.

"Inuyasha…..Osuwari! Osuwari, osuwari, osuwari*!"

Kagome turned sharply and stalked away from him. She knew she had won the argument, but was too upset to look at him. She retreated down to the river leaving everyone else to deal with the pride wounded half demon.

Miroku and Sango shook their heads, well-aware that it was going to end that way, but Airi looked utterly shocked.

"I…I, what just happened?" Airi asked in a daze. "Oh, that's normal for them," Sango told her.

"Yes, I'm surprised Kagome was so patient with him for so long," Miroku added.

Airi still looked on amazed and wondered if the jewel shards were really worth all this trouble. From the corner of her eye she saw Miroku handing back her axes.

"I, um…uh," she tripped over her words.

"Don't worry about it, you're coming with us," the monk told her.

She put the axes back in her harness and glanced over at Inuyasha. She was starting to reevaluate her original scheme. Was she ready to steal from the only people who had accepted and trusted her?

* * *

*osuwari - sit command in Japanese


	17. Chapter 17

_I do not own InuYasha or the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi. _

**The Mysterious Thief - Part Four**

Inuyasha pried himself out of the hole Kagome buried him in and avoided all eye contact with Airi. He considered everything her fault and paced back and forth muttering to himself. His friends were seated on a large, smooth rock watching him become more and more flustered.

"Geez, how long is she going to sit down there," the half demon complained.

"That's what you get Inuyasha, for being so mean," Shippo taunted him. Inuyasha lunged at him, but the fox demon ducked behind Miroku.

"Master Inuyasha, why don't you just go apologize?" the flea suggested.

"Keh, me apologize? I didn't do anything. She's the one that kept saying all those sit commands and shouting and saying she was going to leave," he argued.

Miroku knew the only way this was going to get resolved was if the first move came from Kagome, so he nudged Sango in the ribs. She knew what he was trying to say and started to get up, but Airi placed her hand on her arm. She picked up on things easily and told Sango with her eyes that she would go instead.

When she reached the riverbank the young miko was sitting with her knees to her chest, watching dragonflies zip across the water. Airi sat down next to her and watched the dragonflies also. Kagome sighed knowing why she came.

"I'm not mad anymore; I just don't understand why he's being so unreasonable. I suppose he's getting pretty stir crazy up there, huh?" Kagome presumed.

Airi only nodded while glancing at the backpack lying next to her. She felt this might be her only chance if she was going to go through with her plan.

"I know you don't want to tell us anything about you, but if you ever change your mind you're welcome to travel with us. Inuyasha, though stubborn, appreciates a good fighter in the group. Well, I guess I'd better go up there and talk to him." Kagome stood up and brushed the back of her skirt off.

"You there!" a deep male voice called out.

They both turned to their left to see a well-armed host of bandits approaching: some on horses and some on foot.

Kagome took a few steps back, "Shit, I don't have my bow," she cursed.

"Hmm, what do we have here?" The commander squinted in the sunlight. "Looks like it's our lucky day boys!" he called to his men. He looked over the two girls, loudly praising their young figures and sweet faces. The men responded with whoops and whistles as they started to move closer.

Airi drew her axes, striking the blades together as they crossed in front of her, "Get behind me," she told Kagome. The young miko didn't waste any time following her orders, for the men were surrounding them and she couldn't run to get Inuyasha.

"The first man who catches one gets to keep her for himself," the commander announced.

His round belly shook as he chuckled suggesting that they ate well by attacking several villages. His sausage fingers reined his horse closer to them as his men advanced. Airi's green eyes narrowed and focused on the large group of men. She figured there were about thirty, and they wouldn't be easy to hold off. If she had been by herself she would've fled, but she poised herself and patiently waited for the first assault.

The first man to attack drew his sword and swung at her, but she trapped his sword with her right ax and swung the other one across his belly. Blood and intestines spewed out from his stomach as he stammered and fell to the ground. Blood pooled around him soaking into his hair and the light left his eyes. Kagome gasped, shocked by her belligerence toward the bandits.

"You're going to pay for that!" a voice shouted at her and they charged from all sides.

"Keep your back towards the water, but warn me if you get too close," the ax wielder directed.

Airi skillfully flitted and lunged back and forth in front of Kagome keeping them at bay. She gracefully swung the axes around like they weighed nothing, and hit and chopped away at their attackers, but she was still being pushed back. She glimpsed the yellow backpack to her right slowly getting further from reach. She lunged forward while smacking one guy in the head with the flat part of her ax and stooped down to swing her leg out to grab the handle with her foot. She shouldered the bag while elbowing another guy in the face and tried to make it back to Kagome's side.

She heard the young miko yell and caught sight of a man grabbing her arm. She fought harder to get to her, but the men were intent on separating them.

Back at camp Inuyasha stopped mid stride, his ears registering Kagome's voice. His fury coupled with the rushing stream had blocked out the raucous until now.

"Inuyasha, what is it?" Sango jumped up, but she knew from Kirara's transformation that whatever it was meant trouble.

Without answering, the half demon unsheathed tetsusaiga and raced towards the river. Kagome's second scream rung in his ears, ripping at his chest and drove the air from his lungs. He didn't think it possible, but he quickened his pace. Miroku and Shippo sprung up and Myoga silently dropped off Kirara before they chased after him.

The half demon took in everything as he neared the river. Kagome was in the midst of being carried off and Airi was defending, not attacking, but she had the backpack on.

"Why in the _hell_ is _she_ wearing it," he cursed under his breath. He made a mental note to deal with her later. His first priority was Kagome.

"Dammnit. Why does it have to be humans?" he whined, sheathing tetsusaiga.

There were two men fighting over Kagome and eventually one of them took her legs and the other grabbed her arms and started to carry her off. Inuyasha leapt over to her and knocked out the two men in one fell swoop. He reached down and caught Kagome under her back before she hit the ground. Looking into his amber eyes, she only saw concern and felt guilty for their fight earlier.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, but they're humans you should be more gentle," she reminded him.

He rolled his eyes, "You were being kidnapped, I was gentle," he answered, maneuvering her behind him away from danger. "Besides, maybe you should tell _her_ that," he gestured to Airi who had just severed a man's arm off at the elbow. The amount of blood that covered the area was enough to make him sick.

The rest of the group reached the river and joined in. It made it a much fairer fight and they were starting to chase them off. The commander didn't like these turn of events and decided their main hindrance was Inuyasha. He pulled on his horse's reins and ran Inuyasha into the river.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome went towards him, but the commander grabbed her arm and pulled her onto his horse.

The commander laughed as the underwater current carried the half demon downriver. Then he shouted something to his men and galloped into the forest with four men as his guards. Miroku and Sango were set on fighting the bandits without harming them and couldn't get free and Shippo was all out of tricks. Kirara was having a tough time also with a few bandits who kept restraining her with ropes.

A few yards down Inuyasha was able to climb out. He shook off quickly and growled under his breath, "I don't care what Kagome says, I'm going to kill that guy," and raced back to her.

Airi was being pushed back further into the forest and saw it as a chance to escape. With the half demon gone no one would notice if she slipped out of sight. After cutting down one more man she turned and sprinted. Airi put one ax back in the harness, but kept the one in her right hand available. She had lost most of her pursuers except for a man with a ball and chain weapon that he kept launching at her. She dodged his last attack and rounded on him, throwing her ax directly at him. The blade smashed into his face splitting it in half. He dropped to his knees and then fell onto his back. Blood gushed out as she walked towards him and his body jerked violently. She grabbed the handle and twisted it with a flick of her wrist before yanking it out. He ceased all movement and she continued to flee down the path. Little did she know she was headed in the same direction the commander disappeared with Kagome.


	18. Chapter 18

_I do not own InuYasha or the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi. _

**The Mysterious Thief - Part Five**

When Inuyasha returned to the fight Miroku was gently using his staff to fend off the bandits while Sango only shoved them with hiraikotsu to inflict minimal damage. Miroku gestured in the direction Kagome was taken and the half demon zoomed past, throwing punches as he went.

A few minutes on the path brought him to the man Airi had cut down. Her scent was hard to distinguish among the strong smell of human blood, but he didn't care about her now. He was going to save Kagome first.

He followed the faint hoof marks left from the commander's horse to a small shack located at a crossroads. Rather than rush in, he peered through a window from a high tree branch above the hut. He didn't want to start smashing things if it meant endangering her. He finally caught sight of her tied up in the back corner. He was about to make his move when he noticed Airi to his far right hiding behind a large oak tree. For a moment, he contemplated taking her out before rescuing Kagome. She only had one ax out and he knew he could overpower her easily. He watched her glance around the tree at the hut and then down the path leading away from it. She was talking to herself so the curious half demon tuned in to her rambling.

"There's only one guard outside, I can take him and then I'll be on my way," she reasoned but bit her lip unsure. "But I can't get by without Kagome noticing and she was so nice to me earlier. She even offered me a place amongst them."

Inuyasha nearly fell off the branch at the possibility of her joining their group. He made a mental note to scold Kagome about trusting people so readily.

Airi sighed, "But I can't leave her, _I can't_. I can't let what happened to me, happen to her. Even if I am this close," she hesitated, casting a longing look down the path away from the hut.

She got quiet and Inuyasha was sure she had chosen to abandon Kagome, when she suddenly reached for her other ax. She slyly moved through the bushes and brutally hacked down the two guards from behind. Inuyasha was caught off guard by her ferocity, and once again his senses flooded with human blood. He descended from the tree, out of her swinging reach.

"So, do you always attack people from behind?" he asked her.

She whirled around surprised by his presence and he locked eyes with her. It was clear that he had been watching her struggle with her morals and lowered her eyes remorsefully.

"They wouldn't hesitate to do the same to me," she answered.

He walked past her to the door of the hut and kicked it down. Within seconds the fighting inside ceased and Airi could hear Inuyasha asking Kagome if she was alright. She glimpsed the couple embracing through the open doorway before they came out.

"Thank goodness you're alright," the young girl ran and squeezed Airi tightly.

Inuyasha thought it was quite an amusing sight: Kagome, the pure hearted and forgiving soul, hugging Airi, the fierce thief with two axes dripping with blood. When she released her, Airi moved her axes to one hand and took off the backpack. She handed it to Kagome who slipped her arms through the straps without checking its contents.

"Ka…Kagome, I…I have to tell you something," she looked her in the eye.

"What is it?" she inquired.

"I'm sorry, I…."she began, but Inuyasha cut in.

"She's upset that she couldn't protect you, back at the river," he finished for her.

Airi looked up at him in awe. He flashed a stern look at her, as if to say you've got one more chance. She acknowledged his change of heart just as Sango, Miroku and Shippo flew up on Kirara.

"Don't worry about it, you did your best. If it wasn't for you, who knows what would've happened," Kagome smiled.

"Kagome, you're alright," Miroku greeted her.

Kagome nodded confirming she was unharmed.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried out joyfully and leapt into the girl's arms.

"Can we leave already? I'm sick of this place," Inuyasha grumbled, putting his hands in his sleeves.

They all happily agreed and headed back to camp to pack up their belongings and continue on.


	19. Chapter 19

_I do not own InuYasha or the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi._

**The Mysterious Thief - Part Six**

Airi had finally allowed herself to relax around her new companions and throughout the day they joked and told her stories of their adventures. Her favorite tale was the one with the Hell painter where Inuyasha would pass out from the strong ink fumes. They traveled well after sunset to make up for lost time, but eventually Kagome refused to ride any further.

"Inuyasha it's too dark for me to ride my bike," she whined, after almost falling from a deep rut in the road.

"I told you I'd carry you," the half demon reminded her.

"_I_ wouldn't mind being carried. Do you always travel such long distances?" Airi wondered.

"I can carry you," Miroku offered, sleuthing up behind her.

He reached out to grab her rear, but Sango slapped his hand away. He shook off the sting and sighed in defeat. He had been trying all day to get a juicy squeeze from the newcomer, but Sango was relentless.

"Inuyasha I can't walk any further," Shippo complained, plopping on the ground.

Everyone, except Inuyasha, had stopped now as if in agreement. In the low light Miroku could barely see Inuyasha, but heard him sniffing the air.

"What is it Inuyasha?" the monk questioned, the tone of his voice suggesting something might be amiss.

"Wait here." The half demon slid off into the darkness, but returned quickly. "There's a hot spring up ahead," he announced to everyone's delight.

They trudged on for a few more yards in the last bit of sunlight.

"Girls go first!" Kagome said, suddenly in high spirits.

The girls excitedly gathered wood and set up camp before heading down to the hot spring.

"Miroku you stay faaar away," Sango glared at him over her shoulder.

"Don't worry Sango, I can set traps for him on the way down," Shippo boasted.

The monk sighed knowing that he wouldn't want to deal with her wrath if he got caught and sat by the fire Inuyasha had started.

The hot spring was a couple of yards down a slight slope from their camp, but still within ear reach of the half demon. Kagome kindly lent Airi a hair ribbon and Shippo and the women placed their clothing on a flat rock before slipping into the warm water.

"This feels so good. I've never been in a natural spring before," Airi smiled. The water warmed her soul and made her skin redden. She felt complete bliss and safety in the water.

"Really? We don't always find them, but they're our favorite part of traveling," Sango admitted.

"Hmm, mmm," Kagome agreed, her fair skin already flushed from the heat.

They were quiet at first, enjoying the quiet and relaxation until Shippo spoke.

"You were pretty ruthless with those bandits. We normally don't kill humans," the fox demon childishly blurted.

"Shippo," Kagome hushed him.

"It's okay Kagome. He's right and I suppose it's because of my past," she admitted. "Before, you asked me where I came from and where I learned to fight," she paused.

"You don't have to tell us, if you don't want to," Sango cautioned her, the sincerity clear on her face.

"It's okay; I haven't felt like I could trust anyone in a while, until I met you guys. It's nice to have someone to talk to," she confessed, her smile fading.

"Where did you get that necklace from?" Kagome asked to change the subject. The orange metal necklace clasped in the center of her neck gleamed in the moonlight.

"Oh this?" she touched it affectionately. "It was my mother's. It's the only thing I have of hers. Ever since I can remember my father told me never to take it off."

The young miko silently kicked herself for renewing the subject.

"From my childhood I remember my father most. He was a high-born lord in the East and it was rumored my mother was unsuitable to be his wife, but he married her anyway. She passed away when I was very young and the villagers pressed for my father to remarry. My stepmother was very kind, but as they began to have children of their own I became less important. Since my mother wasn't high born and I wasn't a boy, I had no claim to anything and would pass directly to my half-brothers," she sighed remembering old times, before her tone changed. "My step-grandmother, Leiko (Lay' ko) hated me and she went out of her way to make my life miserable." Airi paused here remembering the harsh treatment she received in her teen years. "She placed a curse on me: one that turned the women of the village against me."

They were all listening intently and Shippo gasped when she mentioned the curse.

"Like Miroku's curse? The wind tunnel in his hand, if we don't defeat Naraku it will only get larger, and suck him in too!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Is that why you guys are searching for this Naraku? To save Miroku's life?" she asked.

"Well, it's one of the reasons; he's faulted each of us in his own way. He wiped out my village and holds my little brother captive. Except Naraku erased his memory so he stays a faithful servant to him," the demon slayer admitted painfully.

"Don't worry Sango, we'll get Kohaku back," Kagome tried to cheer her up.

"So what kind of curse do _you_ have?" Shippo asked impatiently.

"Well, it's complicated. I'm not sure what kind of curse it is, but I can't die from it…at least not directly. If a man gets within an intimate distance of me, my scent will change to that of the woman he desires most. He'll be overcome with passion and longing and….try to use me as he pleases," she lowered her eyes ashamed. "Normally humans aren't so sensitive to each other's scent like demons, but it radiates off me like a perfume. Leiko set up several scenarios where it looked like I was the one trying to steal other women's husbands. My father defended me, knowing that I was not that kind of person, and no one would challenge him openly. So ultimately, she hired someone to kidnap me and sold me to a group of local bandits in return for peace."

"How cruel. Did your father do nothing?" Sango asked, remembering her kind-hearted father.

Airi shook her head, "They came for me during the night while my father was away in a neighboring village. I'm not sure what they told him was the cause of my disappearance, but I'll never forget what Leiko told me before they took me. She said my mother could never be trusted and that I was too quiet and couldn't be trusted either."

A small tear formed in her left eye, but she blinked it away and continued.

"The leader of the bandits called himself Commander Shuu, and forced me to marry him," Airi explained, saying his name harshly. "He abused, humiliated and used me. He often grew angry that my appearance didn't match my scent and he wou…would tie me up in front of the camp and allow his men to become overpowered by my changing scent." She paused as a lone tear rolled down her cheek and steamed off on the water's surface. "I hated myself, my life, everything. I wanted to kill myself, but I was so heavily guarded, like some prized jewel, that I never had an opportunity to carry it out. I was held captive for three years and in the last few months a new guard was added to my watch. I thought since he was new I could outsmart or trick him and get away, but I underestimated him. I feared that he would tell Commander Shuu and I would be beaten for my disobedience, but instead he taught me how to fight with his double axes. His name was Tsuyoshi (Tsu' yoshi) and he was so kind and handsome."

A sad smile graced her lips when she said his name.

"He had jet black hair with dark piercing eyes and I loved him and he loved me. When he was close to me he smelt _my_ scent and no other. We made plans to escape and find my homeland, but Commander Shuu killed Tsuyoshi when we tried to protect me. I was overcome with grief and took his axes to cut down the commander. After that, I didn't care if I lived or died anymore and set fire to the camp. I lost consciousness and I don't know how I survived the fire, but when I awoke everything was burned to the ground without a man in sight. And I've been on the run ever since," she finished.

Kagome and Sango just looked at her amazed by everything she'd been through. "Well, I trust you and we'll help you get home," Kagome soothed.

Airi finally lifted her eyes from gazing into the dark waters to look at her new friends. Sango and Shippo nodded in agreement which made her smile despite the silent tears.

She wiped her eyes and they talked about Sango's village and how she learned to fight before getting out. Airi longed to stay in the calming water and got out last. While they dressed, Shippo kept a look out for a lurking monk and then they walked back to camp.

Miroku and Inuyasha went down to the hot spring, but didn't have much to talk. Miroku brought up Airi once, but the half demon skated around answering. He had noticed that even though she teased Miroku, she always kept a safe distance as to not entice him with her scent and decided to keep Miroku out of the loop. He could already imagine the monk wanting to test out her curse and claim that it was for research. She had been through a lot, maybe even more than him, and he felt sorry for her.

After everyone had bathed, they ate what was left in Kagome's pack and turned in early. Inuyasha kept watch again tonight, but there was something concealed and undetectable watching them: and it was waiting for the right moment to strike.

* * *

_A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to post this, but I wanted to make sure I explained Airi's back story well since she might make another appearance down the road. Thanks for all your support and sticking with me._


	20. Chapter 20

_I do not own InuYasha or the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi._

**The Mysterious Thief - Part Seven  
**

Inuyasha kept watch again, but grew tired as the night progressed. He began to nod off when his right ear twitched at the sound of a soft voice.

"Please, no, I'll do what you say," Airi called out in her sleep.

Inuyasha got up and crouched beside her. She was steadily getting louder so he tapped her on the shoulder causing her to thrash wildly. He shook her firmly by the shoulders and she bolted upright. He instinctively caught her before she fell back to the ground and her eyes fluttered open trapping him in a pool of green. Airi relaxed in his arms, but noticed that he held his breath. She genuinely liked Inuyasha and being close to him stirred feelings in her. The half demon seemed to sense that and lowered her to the ground.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," she apologized, avoiding further eye contact.

The half demon moved away before inhaling again. "I wasn't sleeping," he assured her. "Does your past always give you nightmares?" he asked, but she didn't answer.

"I overheard what you told Kagome and Sango earlier," Inuyasha said.

Airi closed her eyes for a moment, shame replacing her feelings of lust.

"You're better off not going back, you know. If they didn't want you the first time, they won't want you again," he advised, settling back on the ground.

She sat up slowly this time, drawing her legs to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs.

Airi sighed, "Maybe, but there's only one way to find out."

She looked at his face to see pain and confusion there and wondered if he had been through something similar.

"I don't think I'll go back to sleep if you want to get some rest," she offered.

"Who says I'm tired?" he barked at her agitated.

She smiled shyly back, "I don't know, I can just feel it off of you. I've always been this way….. Sensitive to others' feelings," she explained.

He remembered a couple of times where she proved that to be true and took her up on her offer.

She settled against a pine tree and thought of Tsuyoshi and what Inuyasha said to her. She wasn't tempted by sleep for the rest of the night, but hoped the sun would rise soon. She felt anxious and lonely, but the sky gradually turned a deep blue from its nightly shade and her feelings eased.

Airi stood up to stretch and quietly walked down to the hot spring. It wasn't far from camp and she longed to be comforted in the warmth of the dark water. She took the axes out of her harness and laid them down, then reached down to remove her boots when a set of hands seized her. One hand twisted her arms painfully behind her and the other covered her mouth.

Hot breath grazed her ear, "Don't fight me or I'll kill them," the voice warned.

She nodded in agreement and was dragged away from her new-found friends.

A couple hours went by before Shippo started to stir. He had fallen asleep first and the morning sunshine urged him awake. He stretched and lay quiet while his friends continued to sleep, but grew bored after a half hour. He saw Inuyasha still asleep and decided to check the perimeter like the half demon normally would at first light.

"That's right, I've got to be the man around here with everyone still asleep," the fox demon whispered, standing as tall as he could.

Shippo strutted through the woods, but was easily distracted by berries, which led him closer to the hot spring. He paused when he saw deep treads in the earth and examined them closely. The young fox pretended to investigate the cause of those marks when he tripped over something hard and metal. It initially startled him until he realized they were Airi's axes. Excited about the prospect of someone to talk to, he glanced around for her in the water and in the bushes nearby. Panic didn't fully arise in him until he went back to camp and she wasn't there.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled frantically, pouncing on the half demon.

"Wha..What?" the half demon jolted awake, snatching up the fox demon by the tail.

"Airi is gone, she's missing!" he shouted, still upside down.

"What is it?" Miroku mumbled half awake.

Sango and Kagome sat up and rubbed sleep from their eyes.

"Slow down Shippo, tell us what happened," the monk urged.

Inuyasha released the fox and searched for anything amiss by the tree he last saw her under, but didn't smell or sense anything out of place.

"I got up and walked and tripped and she's left!" he rushed the words.

"Shippo? Now you're saying she left?" Sango doubted scratching her head, accompanied by a mew from Kirara.

Kagome slipped out of her sleeping bag and knelt alongside the fox demon.

"Try one more time Shippo. Take a deep breath and speak slowly," she encouraged patiently.

The fox demon exhaled deeply, "I was down by the hot spring and I found deep tread marks in the ground like someone was dragged off and Airi's axes were just lying on the ground. I couldn't find her anywhere," he finally explained.

Fully understanding the situation the demon slayer spoke up first. "Let's spread out and search. Perhaps she went further into the woods," she hoped.

The demon slayer ducked behind a tree to change into her fighting clothes, while Kagome rolled up her sleeping bag and put it in her backpack. The two women searched together flying over the forest on Kirara. Shippo went with Miroku and combed through the area around the hot spring for any more signs of struggle. Inuyasha searched alone darting among the branches, covering a wide margin and doubled back. They gathered again at camp with little progress.

"Maybe she just decided to leave," Miroku suggested, rather sadly.

"No, I don't think so," Inuyasha interjected. "I smelt a sickening sweet aroma mixed with her scent down by the hot spring. I also found these," he said holding out his fist.

They leaned in to get a better look at the strands of hair laid across his palm.

"They're grey, just like Airi's hair!" Shippo remarked, unnecessarily.

"Those could've been there since last night though," Miroku thought out loud.

"Maybe, but I don't think she would've left these behind," the half demon disagreed, tossing her axes on the ground.

Kagome hid a smile for she was grateful Inuyasha didn't immediately give up on Airi.

"Look, I can follow that scent as far as it will take us. Hopefully, that'll lead to some clues," he asserted.

They were all unanimous and packed up quickly, only eating some left over potato chips and berries.

The group followed the scent into a thick, dense, low-lit section of the woods. Only a few rays of sunlight filtered through the covetous tree tops. Their way was noisy when they strayed off the beaten path to a forest floor littered with dead leaves. The further in they traveled the more the forest seemed to be alive, possibly enchanted somehow.

"I don't like this," Miroku said, eyeing the woods warily. "I'm getting an ominous feeling from these trees," he confessed.

"Hmm, I feel it too," Kagome admitted, stopping to get off her bike and walk it.

"Are you _sure_ this is right?" Sango questioned peering into the darkness that surrounded them. She flinched when she saw something move. "I don't think we're the only ones in here," she whispered, putting everyone on edge.

Kirara hadn't transformed yet, which was always an encouraging sign, but Shippo was shaking nervously.

"Let's keep moving," Inuyasha ordered.

They continued on until Inuyasha abruptly lost the scent. He sniffed the ground, air, and different trees to try to pick it up again, but it just ended.

"Damn. I was following that sweet scent instead of hers," the half demon muttered.

"You probably lost the scent due to a barrier," Miroku walked up to where Inuyasha stood and inspected the air space. He stooped down to pick up a rock and chucked it in the direction they were traveling, but it didn't hit anything.

"Hmm, very peculiar," the monk pondered.

Staying still in that dense dark forest started to edge away at their sanity and they desperately looked for clues of where to go next.

All of a sudden a familiar voice greeted them from above, "You lot just poke your nose in everyone's business."

They looked above them as a female figure dropped through a thin clearing in the trees and landed in their path.

Inuyasha bared his teeth and growled, "Kagura."


	21. Chapter 21

_I do not own InuYasha or the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi._

**The Mysterious Thief - Part Eight**

"You don't look happy to see me," Kagura teased.

"What did you do with Airi?!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Who? I haven't the faintest idea who you're babbling about," Kagura sighed. "I only get sent out as the welcoming mat," she said spitefully, tightening her grip on the fan.

"What does Naraku want with a mere human?" Miroku attempted to extract answers.

Kagura smirked, "How should I know? I'm only here to make sure you don't find out."

With that she spread the fan and raised her arm creating a huge gust of wind. Sango thrust hiraikotsu into the ground shielding Shippo and Kirara and Inuyasha went to Kagome's side. Miroku opened his wind tunnel to counterattack her ghostly wind.

"Miroku! The saimyosho*!" Sango yelled over the howling wind and pointed behind the wind sorceress. The monk closed his right hand before sucking in any poisonous insects and both winds died down.

Kagome suddenly tensed up in the half demon's arms. He had come accustomed to that look on her face and knew it was their only lead to Airi's whereabouts.

"You guys get out of here, I'll take care of Kagura," he ordered.

Kagome hopped on her bike, but Kagura threw a wind blade at her. In a flash, Inuyasha whipped out tetsusaiga and deflected it.

"I'm your opponent now," he sneered, standing between the two women.

The young miko pedaled away from Inuyasha and Miroku, Sango and Shippo followed on Kirara. The wind sorceress saw the saimyosho turn to track them and scowled at the tattletale insects.

"What's your problem Kagura? Afraid of losing?" The half demon provoked her.

The wind sorceress focused her red eyes on the half demon again, "Are you always so eager to die? Dance of blades!"

She attacked just as his friends vanished from sight, unaware of the jewel shard they sought.

Kirara caught up to Kagome and the demon slayer flashed a hopeful look, but the young miko shook her head. The small ray of hope Sango held for a chance to see her brother disappeared.

"Miroku, the saimyosho are following us," Shippo tugged on his sleeve.

The demon slayer guided Kirara to a stop and spun her around. She effortlessly launched hiraikotsu and shredded the saimyosho with one strike. With a flick of her tail Kirara turned around and flew behind Kagome.

They didn't travel long before approaching a barrier that radiated a fluorescent green hue.

"Ugh, why can't anything be the same? Naraku has a pink and purple barrier, Kikyo has a blue spiritual barrier and now this one is green!" Shippo whined.

"I have to admit it's rather strange. I haven't seen one like this before," Sango spoke up.

Miroku picked up a small rock and chucked it at the barrier. It went through without resistance, then was struck by green lightning and disappeared.

Shippo screamed, "Aaah! What do we do? I'm too young to die."

"It's too large to go around, we'll have to find a way to diffuse it," Miroku thought out loud. He walked closer to the barrier and tried to place an ofuda on it, but that fell through also and was struck by a bolt of green light. They looked at each other alarmed, but knew they would have to figure something out soon.

While the gang tried to find a way through the barrier and Inuyasha battled Kagura, Airi gradually regained consciousness. She felt coarse rope cutting into her wrists that secured her to the wooden beam digging into her back. The gag in her mouth tasted like vomit and dirt and her legs barely reached the floor. She blinked repeatedly to adjust to the blazing fire torches when images of large, strong, hairy hands surfaced in her mind. A pounding headache confirmed that she had been knocked out and hastily glanced around for her attacker. The room was quiet, empty and constructed from dirt, suggesting an underground cave. Any attempt to flee would be complicated; but navigating through the winding tunnels would have to wait until she could get out of her restraints.

Airi wriggled and twisted her wrists, but paused when she heard scurrying sounds travel up the hallway. She struggled to get loose as the noises grew louder until a small cute monkey waltzed into the room. She gestured to the monkey to help her, but without her voice it was useless. She was tiring herself out and took a deep breath to try to remain calm. Once again she fumbled with the ropes on her wrist with her fingers and started to wiggle one arm out when a shadow grew before her. She lifted her eyes to witness the monkey transform into a large ape.

Airi's heart dropped into her stomach and she yanked her arm harder, but it crossed the room in one stride and seized her elbow. The giant ape towered over her, and she shrunk away pressing the wooden beam deeper into her back.

"I'm sorry, but you can't leave until my master speaks with you," he warned with dark soulless eyes.

He moved around her and tightened the ropes on her wrist causing her to whimper in pain. The ape left the room and Airi began to lose hope of escaping. She mulled over her past but couldn't think of anyone who would want to hold her captive.

It felt like hours passed by before a tall man dressed in all white entered the room, "Airi, at last we meet."

Airi looked him over carefully, but his features were unfamiliar. His frazzled jet black hair and thick eyebrows couldn't hide his pastel pink eyes: demon eyes. He wore a rainbow-colored ring on each index finger and powder blue boots that were caked with mud. There wasn't a speck of dirt on his white attire suggesting that the ape did all the dirty work.

"I'm sure you were wondering why Yuta (yoo-ta) here didn't react to your scent when he kidnapped you," he spoke gesturing to the ape behind him.

She kept her face stern, and continued to study his every move.

"I took away his sense of smell. I couldn't have the most crucial part of my….. project destroyed by your alluring scent, but I _am_ rather curious myself," he stepped closer and grabbed her chin.

Her eyes betrayed her mounting distress and she tried to jerk her chin from his grip, but he was stronger than he looked. He moved her head to the side, exposing her neck and inhaled deeply. She squeezed her eyes shut instinctively, bracing for his sexual excitement.

"Hmmm, that is lovely, just wonderfully delic….," he trailed off, pressing his nose and mouth into her neck like he wanted to be one with her.

Airi dared not move for she had learned the hard way that it could heighten a demon's arousal. Slowly he brushed his lips against her neck and she felt fangs graze her neck. His mouth stretched wider and her eyes flashed open as his teeth began to puncture her smooth flesh. Fear strangled her lungs and her pulse echoed in her ears, when suddenly the ape wrenched him away from her. She looked up surprised, confused, and thankful.

"What? Ohh…." The demon seemed dazed, like his soul was temporarily disconnected from his body.

Seeing the confused, yet alarmed, expression on Airi's face he composed himself and explained.

"I thoughtfully asked him to stop me from murdering you if your scent proved _too_ overwhelming," he paused, displaying a kindhearted expression. "Of course, you must understand that the one I desired was also one I wanted to kill; made things a bit complicated. But where are my manners? My name is Hideaki (hi' dee-akee) and I am a sorcerer of sorts," he bowed gracefully. "I've been searching for you," he confessed, his eyes lingering over her.

He walked closer to her and took out a vile filled with crystal blue liquid. Airi eyed it warily.

"Don't worry, this isn't for you. I'm true to my word, once I speak with you it is _your_ choice to stay or go, but even I must protect myself against your toxicity. Your scent is like your own personal poison, much like your mother's," he finished, downing the contents of the vile.

Airi couldn't hide her surprise; no one had mentioned her mother in a long time.

"I want to help you, but I need to know if you want to be helped," he reached up and yanked the gag out of her mouth.

She eyed him suspiciously; uncomfortable with the information he knew about her, "You don't know anything about my mother or me. My poison, as you call it, is a curse," she objected.

Hideaki paced in front of her, "It really _is _sad how very little you know about yourself. Humans are such strange creatures. In contrary to what the villagers gossiped, your mother was highborn. Ikue (ee-koo' eh) was a princess and had the same potent scent as you," he explained.

"I think my dad would've told me if my mother was a princess," she scoffed.

"Maybe when you were old enough, but you were taken away before that time," he pointed out, feeding into her misery.

"That doesn't make sense. Why wouldn't he tell me?" she argued.

"For your own protection: your mother was a demon and your father human, thus producing you…a half demon," he grinned viciously.

Airi's mouth gaped open for a moment before she set her jaw, "Do you always toy with people before you kill them? The only demon around here is you!" she spat.

Hideaki didn't flinch at her gesture of disrespect and continued to speak.

"Haven't you ever wondered why you were picked on when you were the headman's daughter? Didn't you ever wonder why Leiko (Lay' ko) always targeted you? Or why Seishirou (say-shee' ro) told you never to take that necklace off?" He calmly interrogated her.

Hideaki had her full attention when he mentioned her father by name.

"This necklace was my mother's!" She fired back at him.

She wanted to believe his lies, to think there was an actual reason for being such an outcast, but she knew better. She was tired, hungry and the tears started to well up in her eyes. Her control and mind were breaking, precisely according to his plan.

"Leiko placed a curse on me; I know because a friend overheard her talking about it," Airi lowered her voice, the tears finally spilling over her cheeks.

Hideaki once again grasped her chin, but this time gently raised it to look her in the eye. He affectionately wiped the tears away.

"She indeed placed a curse on you, but it was only one of misfortune. She found out about what you were and did everything in her power to expel you from the village," he soothed, giving her a sympathetic smile.

"I don't believe you, stop trying to change my past!" she raised her voice piercing him with her green eyes.

His smooth features never wavered and he looked deep into her eyes for longer than he should. He released her chin and turned his back on her, "I know all this because I loved Ikue, but in the end she chose that human Seishirou."

Airi felt a surge of anger course through him but it dissipated quickly. He faced her again with a determined look on his face.

"I can prove it to you, and unleash your hidden demonic energy, but I need something in return," he proposed, knowing that her weakened state would get the better of her.

Her only chance at escaping was if _he_ released her, "What is it you want?" she asked.

"It won't be anything you can't handle once your energy is free," he assured her.

"Well, considering how you have to prove me wrong first…..you have a deal," she agreed.

Hideaki smiled devilishly, pleased with his effectiveness, "Good, follow me."

He turned, snapped his fingers and her bonds disappeared. She struggled on her feet for a moment and massaged her wrists before creeping past the ape and out of the cave.

* * *

*saimyosho - poisonous insects


End file.
